Sunset
by SeeYouNextTime
Summary: The Witch's Tale - Book 1. When a Witch is sent back in time by a broken time-turner and falls into the land of Middle Earth with nothing on her but the clothes on her back, a book, and a wand, the last thing she expects is to join a group of unruly Dwarves on a quest to reclaim their homeland. And she certainly didn't expect to catch the eye of a handsome Elven-prince. Legolas/OC
1. In the Beginning

_**When a witch is sent back in time by a broken time-turner and falls into the lands of Middle-Earth with nothing on her but the clothes from her back, a book of magic spells, and a wand, the last thing she expects is to join a group of unruly Dwarves on a quest to reclaim their homeland. And she certainly didn't expect to catch the eye of a handsome Elven-prince… How will this strange land take its toll on her, and how will she cope with her growing feelings towards her admirer? Read to find out…**_

**o.O**

**So, I guess I've decided to write another The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings story. This is, obviously, a Legolas/OC story, and also has nothing to do with my other stories. It's just a completely alternate universe where a witch falls into Middle-Earth and joins the Dwarves on a journey. I have also decided that it is going to start somewhere through the second movie, and continue on through that, the third Hobbit movie, and through the Lord of the Rings trilogy. So anyway, if you enjoy, keep reading, and reviewing, and following, and favoring, and all that jazz. Thanks very much.**

**P.S. Take a look at my other TH/LotR stories if you like this, and tell me what you think.**

**P.P.S. I'll also by uploading once a week, I'd say every Sunday, or Saturday or something like that. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.**

**P.P.P.S Also, I'm writing on a new laptop, so if there are any mistakes in grammar and punctuation, I apologise, but I'll try my best to edit it, and make sure that it makes sense.**

**P.P.P.P.S. I own nothing, and never will. All works of the Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and those of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Gold dust. That's all there was. A fine layer of it covered me from head to foot, and swirled in the air around my body. It appeared my clumsiness had reached an all-time low, based on the scattering of broken time-turners at my feet. If my friends were here, they would be laughing, and teasing me on how I could trip on flat ground while standing still. They would be right, of course.

But that didn't make the situation any more amusing. Already, I could feel the world spinning around me, time echoing as it slipped away. It had no meaning anymore. I was timeless, a ghost of my former self, and I was falling.

Down, right down, into the dark abyss of nothingness. Surprisingly cold, and lonely, but that last one was to be expected. It was nothing, after all. It reminded me of a Dementor, sucking away at my soul and ripping my essence, what made me me, from my body.

But suddenly, I was becoming whole. Instead of falling, I was floating. Instead of coldness, it was warm, like sunlight.

Which, as it turns out, it was.

I found myself lying, face down, in a pile of grass. The blades were ticking my nose, and as I sat up, a small sneeze had me sniffling slightly. Sunlight was streaming down from a clear blue sky, and as I looked around me, I was greeted by a large expanse of flat green fields. Behind me, there was a large forest, stretching for miles on either side.

But that was the least of my worries. What I was really freaking out about, was the fact that I was no longer where I was before. And I hadn't apparated. The last thing I remember was fighting within the Ministry of Magic with a few of my friends in the attempts to rescue someone else, when I was shoved into a case of Time-turners, and they'd broken all over me.

Based on that, I guessed I'd been sent back in time. But that didn't explain how I'd gotten _here_.

Besides, now it appeared I wasn't alone.

Standing over me was probably one of the shortest men I had ever seen. From head to toe, he was covered in thick, black garments, and in his hand was a long sharp clean blade. One that could easily slice through my neck. That wasn't the most comforting thing…

And standing behind him were 13 more little men, and one that looked surprisingly similar to my headmaster.

So, very stupidly, I asked,

"Dumbledore?"

The man chuckled lightly, and held out a hand to help me up. I eyed it mistrustfully, and my hold on my wand tightened. I wasn't going to trust anyone after what had just happened, no matter how much they looked like a wise old wizard.

"You are mistaken, my dear," the man said. "I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Umm…" My mind had gone completely blank. My name held no meaning. I was surprised I even remembered it.

"Do not be afraid, my dear?" Gandalf encouraged. I looked at his kind face, and only that, and finally found my tongue.

"Amelia," I whispered. "Amelia-Rose Morstan. Most people call me Amy."

"Well then, Lady Amy," Gandalf said with a smile, clapping his hands together. "Welcome to Middle-Earth."

Middle-fucking-Earth. Where the hell was that? And how did Gandalf know this was the first time I'd been here?

"Uhh, yeah," I stuttered, my eyes grazing over the men behind him. "What the hell is going on? How did I get here?" Of course, I already knew. The Time-turners. And that meant there was no way back. It was now that I became aware of the book clutched tightly in my hands, average size, with a thick leather binding. I glanced down at its cover, and read,

'_Standard book of spells and potions: A collection,'_ By Miranda Goshawk. Apparently, based on the title, and the description on the back, this book contained information on every spell and potion there was, and how to perform them, how to make them, and what they did. Seemed useful to me. This little item was the one thing keeping me from flipping out and screeching like a banshee.

"Are you standing, my dear?"

I looked up from my book with wide eyes, and shakily nodded, my knees knocking together beneath me as I slowly clambered to my feet. Though I was not as tall as Gandalf, I towered over the little men. I wondered what they were; never having seen men so short that still looked like men. They were bigger than Goblins and House-elves, but smaller than that of Wizards and Witches, as I was. Perhaps they were just naturally short?

"Umm, if you don't mind my asking," I said curiously, though fear still had me hesitating. "What exactly are you?"

The men looked slightly offended, and the one from before, the one with the long curved sword, stepped forwards to stare up at me.

"What is it to you?" he asked gruffly, and it was obvious that not only was he the leader of his group, but was much more, much stronger, wiser and…broken. Something terrifying had happened in his past…

"I was- I don't-" I started, before finally falling back on, "I'm new here."

He grunted, and turned, not bothering to answer my question at all. I watched him go, slightly confused, and even offended, at his attitude. It wasn't my fault I had never been here before, so he couldn't really expect me to know what he was. He could be a bloody fairy, for all I knew, but that didn't give him the right to be a grumpy arsehole. I glared at his back, and pulled my wand from my pocket, fingering it lovingly. It was a very nice wand, 11 ¾ inches, Cheery-wood, Dragon Heart-string, very pliable and bendy. It was very similar to one Dark Witch, by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. It was the exact same shape, though mine was an inch shorter, and a dark brown instead of black.

Still glaring, I pursed my lips and turned away from him, my eyes travelling over the other men. Most of them looked much kinder, mainly the three youngest looking ones, and one in a funny-looking hat. I decided it best to talk to them. Though I wasn't exactly out-going, I had never been shy, and had no worries going up to these men to ask a few questions.

"Hi," I said softly to them, still nervously twiddling my wand between my fingers. They were eyeing it curiously, and I frowned. They must be muggles, if they don't know what a wand is, I thought. But given the fact I was in a different time period, telling them didn't seem like it would do much time. I was actually surprised that by now I hadn't passed out from the shock. I had, after all, left my friends, my family, behind. Though they weren't the best family, it was still sad. I didn't have parents, my mother had died giving birth to my younger brother, and my father soon after from Cancer, leaving me, young Mickey, and my older brothers Jack and John, to care for ourselves. They wouldn't miss me that much. We lived on either side of the world anyway. Mickey was a squib, and had moved away to New Zealand with my brothers when I turned 17. A year ago…

"Hello," the man with the funny hat greeted me, and surprised me greatly by grabbing my hand and kissing it swiftly. He bowed to me, and introduced himself, "Bofur. At your service."

"Umm…Amelia-Rose, at yours," I responded. Not a second later, my hand was taken by another man, a slightly taller one with blonde hair, blue eyes, and two plaits on either side of his mouth.

"Fili-" He said, kissing my hand before it was taken by another. The next said, "and Kili," before kissing my hand, and in unison, they bowed and repeated Bofur's greeting with a humble, "At your service."

"…Thank you?"

"And to answer your earlier question, lassie," Bofur said. "We are Dwarves."

_Dwarves?_ Like Snow White and the seven _Dwarves?_ This day could not get any weirder. I mean, what the frick-frack was going on? First I had just been studying for my N.E.W.T's, when I then had to rush to the Ministry of Magic to save my friends God-Father, and now I was in _fucking Middle-Earth with thirteen Dwarves._

"That over there is Bilbo. He's a Hobbit."

And apparently a Hobbit.

"And Gandalf is a Wizard."

So they did know what Wizards were? That's a relief. I wasn't the only person with magic in this place.

"A Wizard?" I asked hopefully, and looked over at Gandalf. He was speaking to the leader of their group, Thorin, Kili told me.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor," The wizard was saying to the Dwarf. "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." He looked over at me and beckoned me over. I followed hesitantly, wondering what he was going to do, and merely gawped as he said, "You will take Lady Amy with you. She has power even beyond that of my own. And make sure she does not lose the book or the wand."

Thorin went to refuse, but Gandalf was already climbing his mount. "This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray," Gandalf warned the Dwarves, and his eyes moved once over the Hobbit, Bilbo, as he asked,

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" I looked back and forth from the Hobbit to the Wizard, completely confused and wondering what the hell was going on. In the back of my mind, I was hoping somebody would tell me to tap my heels together three times and say "there's no place like home," and I'd be sent back to Hogwarts. It wasn't likely.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it," Gandalf ordered them, well us now, and added direly, "If you do, you'll never find it again." He turned on his stead and started off, the horse kicking up grass with its hooves as he called back once more, "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Thorin turned after only after moment of watching after Gandalf, and faced me, his eyes dark and mistrustful as he said, "You will take Bilbo's pack. And you will not try to trick us in anyway, less you wish a death sentence." I gulped nervously, knowing he meant it, and nodded a few times, before taking the pack from a reluctant Bilbo. Despite the fact that I was a complete stranger, he didn't feel comfortable with me taking his load. It was no trouble though; it barely weighed a few kilos to me.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin growled, ripping me from my thoughts. "Let's go, we've but one chance to find the hidden door."

I fell into step between Kili and Fili, who I soon found out were quite the jokesters, and were very easy to get along with. They were also incredibly polite and respectful. Countless times they offered to take my pack from me, even after I refused every time.

"Really, I'm fine," I told them once more after they asked, shaking my head and holding my hands up in refusal. "It's no trouble for me." Kili and Fili rolled their eyes at my stubbornness, but I could have done the same. They wouldn't take no for an answer, and only stopped asking when a Dwarf by the name of Dwalin told them to quiet down and 'leave the poor lassie alone.' It was obvious that despite his tough outer shell, on the inside he was really a soft gooey marshmallow. Like a s'more.

"The path turns this way," Thorin said from the front of the group, and he led us off further into the woods. The place was already giving me the creeps, reminding me greatly of the Forbidden Forest. It was dark, and quiet, and incredibly hard to walk through. Every direction you turned there were more roots to trip you up, aside from the small trail that we were following. Quite frankly, it was scaring the crap out of me, and the only comfort I had was from my wand held so tight in my hand my knuckles had gone white. Maybe I could discreetly cast a lighting spell over the place, lending the Dwarves some light to make things just that little bit easier. But not yet, that was just another reason for them not to trust me. I didn't know how being a Witch would go down here.

"This way," Dwalin told us, knocking his axe around on the ground to find the way to go. The Dwarves followed after him, and I followed without enthusiasm. Who wanted to spend their day in a completely foreign land, trudging through a dank, dark, disgusting forest with a bunch of Dwarfish men and a surprisingly nice Hobbit? I suppose that last part wasn't too bad.

The longer we traveled through the forest, the darker the sky grew, until eventually we were bathed in total darkness. Much scarier for me. Much scarier for the Dwarves. There was only one thing for it.

And probably doing one of the most stupid things I could have possibly done in that situation, I held my wand out in front of me and said,

"_Lumos._"

The tip of my wand lit up, and a soft white glow allowed me to see more than what was just passed my nose. But that didn't mean it was any more reassuring for the Dwarves.

They all jumped away from me, growling and hissing in surprise at the sudden light, and accusations started coming forth.

"She's a bloody Witch," Gloin shouted, holding his weapon tight in hand. "Gandalf sent us a bloody Witch!"

"Wait-" I tried to shout, but was interrupted by Thorin as he added,

"Do you deny it, Witch?"

I glanced around at all of their faces, eyes wide at their reaction. I knew that it would be surprising, and a little hard to believe, but I had no idea that in this world, a Witch was to be feared, and killed. And it really made my blood boil. Who were they to judge me on my powers? I had only ever used them for good.

"I'm no Death Eater," I hissed, a red haze falling over my eyes. Sparks flew from my wand, before I took a deep breathe, and calmed down. "I've only ever used my powers for good," I whispered. "And one day, I'll prove it. Besides, I was just lighting the way." My words seemed to have calmed them slightly, if only a little bit, but most of them still stared at her mistrustfully. It seemed only the friends I had made amongst them were being kind. Kili and Fili, Bofur, Ori and Bilbo. Even Dwalin and Balin didn't seem to mind too much.

But I had no idea that I was to be proving my loyalty much sooner than I thought.

Thorin glared at me for just a moment, before spinning around on his heels and ordering the Dwarves onwards. I watched him go, breathing deeply, with a scowl on my face. What a way to treat a Lady, I thought bitterly, before storming after them. Despite my anger, I definitely did not want to be left alone in a place like this. As Bofur passed me, he hooked his arm through mine, which was difficult due to our difference in height. But he still managed to pull me along. That is, until they moved further through the forest and the air became thin despite the trees.

"Air...I need air," The hatted Dwarf gasped out, stumbling along the path as his feet tried to trip him up. I looked around to see most of the Dwarves were in the same state, along with the Hobbit, all of which were stumbling along down the trail. I couldn't see what the problem was, though. Everything felt fine to me. Even though the place was a little creepy, I didn't really feel that affected by it.

"My head, it's spinning!" Oin groaned out. "What's happening?"

"Keep moving," Thorin growled.

But suddenly, the Dwarves halted as Nori, at the front, stopped in dismay.

"Nori, why have you stopped?" Thorin asked, pushing his way to the front.

"The path, it's disappeared!" Nori exclaimed, trying to focus his eyes against the darkness

"What's going on?" Oin called out.

"We've lost the path!" Bofur cried. I looked, not quite knowing what to do, between each of the Dwarves, before suddenly being pulled towards the front.

"Find it, witch," Thorin ordered me forcefully, gesturing at my wand then around them." All of you, look."

"Look for the path!" Dwalin shouted back to the rest of us.

I jumped into action, pointing my wand light at the ground as I searched, but nothing came up. There was just dirt, leaves, and more dirt. No sign at all of the path. That was worrying, and not only because we were stuck in a forest that could be filled with all sorts of monsters. Maybe Zombies. I love Zombies. If any monster could River dance, it would be them. I smirked at that thought, somehow managing to find some light in this dark situation, and continued on with the search.

"I don't remember this place, none of it's familiar," Balin said from a few steps away from me. We had trodden a little ways away from the group, the old Dwarf sticking with the source of light to aid his weak eyes. Still, there was no shout of joy from any of us, only the quiet footfalls of the heavy Dwarves.

"It's got to be here," Dori called angrily, his eyes skimming the ground and his boots clearing it.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked, and I looked up to see him hanging around, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He wasn't even helping at all, just sitting around while we did all the other business. I wasn't even part of the company, and I was still helping! Although, I did need their help to get to wherever it is we're going…

"I don't know, I don't even know what day it is," Dwalin growled, frustration clear in his deep voice at our dilemma.

Thorin, obviously fed up with the situation, roared so loudly the few birds took to the sky,

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?!"

I looked cautiously around, worrying he had awoken every living thing in the forest with his booming voice. It would do us no good now to have to defend ourselves against monsters. And this looked just like the place where monsters would hangout and chat with each other. Maybe over a spot of breakfast, which I'm sure would be us.

And still gazing around in search of the path, my eyes landed on something that had my eyes widening and my heart thumping with fear. A large, white, sticky spider web. The last time I had seen something like that, I had been looking through the forbidden forest in search of a creature by the name of Aragog. And not ten minutes after I had found him, I had been running for my life from the biggest spiders I had ever seen.

Immediately, I moved away from the web, Balin following, and moved towards the middle of the throng of Dwarves. I know I should warn them, but at that moment, I could barely form a coherent thought, let alone speak. There was only one person more terrified of spiders than I was, and that would be my orange-haired best friend, Ron Weasley.

It was then that the Dwarves all started filling one after each other down into a clearing surrounded by large rocky outcrops. I followed at the back, my wand held now above my head, and stumbled slightly as they came to a stumbling halt in front me. Dori had leant down and plucked a familiar-looking tobacco pouch from the forest floor. He was handling it with care, and he said,

"Look, a tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods." The Dwarves gave each other small hopeful looks, whilst Bilbo and I just rolled our eyes as Bofur took the pouch from Dori and exclaimed softly, in awe,

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it is yours, do you understand?" Bilbo growled, moving forwards and ripping the pouch from his hands. "We're going around in circles, we are lost!"

"We are not lost," Thorin protested darkly, refusing to believe that he had led his company astray. "Keep heading east."

"But which way is the east? " Dwalin asked, before bellowing, "We've lost the sun!"

Bilbo and I stood by each other as the Dwarves argued amongst themselves, complaining about how it was "you fault!" and "what should we do?" But it seemed Bilbo was the only one with an idea.

"The sun," he muttered strangely, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to figure something out. "We have to find.. the sun." He looked down and tapped his head, but I was already jumping into action. Immediately, with Bilbo following not long after, we clambered and climbed up the trees towards the sky, heading towards breeze and light and freshness.

It was when my head split through the trees that I realised the forest had been affecting me more so than I had first thought. The fresh air cut like a knife through the fuzziness in my mind, and my lungs filled with the clean, crisp air. Together, Bilbo and I sucked in great lungful's of it, feeling it flow through our bodies and bring us back to life. I had never felt so good in my life than in this moment, and even though I was in a different realm, and I was alone but for the Dwarves, I felt a happiness that I never had before.

"I can...see a lake! And a...river. And the Lonely Mountain!" Bilbo shouted down to the Dwarves, before chuckling to himself. He just couldn't seem to believe that the journey was almost at an end. "We're almost there!" He looked down once more, trying to see down through the canopy to the Dwarves. There was no response, and he shouted in slight worry, "Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?!"

He turned and frowned at me as the silence lasted, and we both felt our gaze turn once more, briefly, towards the sun, before we started climbing once more down the trees.

"Hello," I called out, before feet slipped out from underneath me. Quickly, I grabbed tight onto a branch with my hands, and looked down at my feet to see something most worrying. Webs were bound around my feet, making it most difficult to get them apart. And even more difficult to relax.

"Brace yourselves," I sighed sadly. "Spiders are coming." (Bear with me here. I know it's a year too early for this reference)

Bilbo had heard me, but it seemed he didn't believe a word of it. Thinking the Dwarves were pulling a joke on us, he shouted out, "Look...Come on!"

But at that moment, before either of us had a chance to react, spiders were on us, pining us down while we shrieked and shouted in horror and fear. Vaguely, my mind going fuzzy once more from a bash on the head, I felt a spider wrapping its sticky white web around my body, before I was dragged off to Godric knows where. Really, I was to panicky to care.

**So. What do ya think? I know its a bit different, but give it a chance, please. And tell me what you think in a review.**


	2. Where Dwell The Brave At Heart

**Hello again, and thank you all so much for the reviews. All one of them. Just kidding, buts that how many I assume I'll have when I post this, so whatever. I hope you enjoyed, obviously that would be why you are still here, and can't wait to read more. And a little fact about myself, I love getting motivation, and my motivation comes in the form of reviews and follows and favourites. Also, I have another Hobbit story, if you want to check it out, along with my other stories. **

Panic. Yes. Definitely. That was an adequate word for what I was feeling. Fear was another. And I suppose Anxiety worked too. Really, any word that was negative, and was a synonym for Panic, could be used in this situation. I wondered if the other Dwarves, and Bilbo, were feeling these emotions too. It was hard to imagine a big, buff, strong Dwarf like Dwalin shaking in fear at what was happening. Actually if I thought about it, it seemed more like he would be grumbling with irritation. Despite the fact that he was about to be eaten by giant acromantula.

Not the best way to go out, in my opinion

From my spot hanging from the trees, I could just make out the sound of the Acromantula hissing and spitting at each other, and it was obvious to all of us that they were arguing. Probably over how to eat us. _Adding to the panic, Amelia, way to go, _I thought angrily to myself, and tried desperately to not focus on the fact that I was _about to die! _

And all because I was so fucking clumsy!

If I hadn't broken those fucking time-turners in the first place, I wouldn't even be in this situation. I'd be back at Hogwarts, and everything would have turned out fine. The Death Eaters would have been gone, and everyone would be fine. I would have finished my N.E.W.T's, and be ready to go home to the Weasley's where I usually spent my holidays with three of my best friends, Ron, Fred and George Weasley. Along with them, would be Hermione and Harry. If only I were back there, where things were simple.

Aside from the fact that an evil Dark Wizard was back. One thing I was glad I didn't have to deal with, but sorry I couldn't help with anymore. And now I'd have no idea if he is defeated. Perhaps Gandalf could find a way…

"Here!" I was ripped from my train of thought at Bilbo's shout, which was soon followed by a screech from a spider. There was silence for a moment, aside from the crashing as it fell from its perch, dead. But then Bilbo spoke, though I couldn't distinguish his voice.

Then next thing I knew, I was falling. Not like before, where it was through _time. _No, this was just your average, run-of-the-mill falling. Still terrifying, because I didn't know when I was going to stop, but at least it was _something. _Seconds after I had fallen, I had landed, and then hands were ripping at the binding around my body. I struggled against the web, until eventually I was out, and capable of moving my arms and legs. But we weren't in the clear yet.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur shouted the moment he and Dwalin had freed me, and I jumped to my feet to immediately start searching. It wasn't needed though, as Bilbo shouted down to us from above,

"I'm up here!"

But before any of us had a chance to respond, the Acromantula swarmed again, and I did what, obviously, I had done three years ago (In my timeline). Pulled out my wand, aimed, and shouted,

"_Arania Exumai!"_

The Spider charging at me was blasted back, and it scampered away over an edge and through the trees. I turned immediately, to see two spiders attacking Nori, Dori, Bifur and Gloin.

"_Diminuendo!"_ One of the spiders shrunk down so it was the size of the average tarantula, and Nori hammered it with the end of his axe. The next spider, I shouted at, "_Orbis!" _And it was sucked into the ground.

But that didn't stop the rest of them. Thorin was pinned to the ground by a particularly large spider, shouting loudly due to the fact that he had no weapon, "Dwalin! Kill it! Kill it!"

Dwalin jumped forwards and killed the Acromantula with a hard slice of his axe, breaking through its skull quite easily. It fell to the ground with a thud. The other spiders scampered away for the moment, retreating to most likely get back-up.

"Come on, keep up!" Dwalin shouted to the Dwarves, and they all got ready to move off. Thorin glanced around, making sure the spiders were gone for the moment, and shouted,

"Clear!"

But now there were different attackers. We were crowded by tall, beautiful, graceful men and women, each one carrying some sort of weapon. Whether it was bow and arrows, or daggers, or even Sai's, there were weapons. I turned around, wand held out in defence, and came to a halt. Because pointing a bow and arrow right at Thorin's head was one of the most gorgeous creatures I had ever seen. First impressions? Oh, I don't know, maybe something like _oh my, _stutter, drool, _freaking, _pant, deep breathing, _gosh!_

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure," The man said. _Oh god, even his voice was sexy, _I thought, eyes wide as I gazed at his beauty. Pale blonde, long, straight hair held back with small plaits. Strong, and tall, and from what I could tell, lean and muscly. His blue eyes flickered to mine fore barely a second, but it was long enough for me to see the surprise held within them at my presence. A woman was probably the last thing he expected to be hanging out with a bunch of Dwarves.

A short yell split the air, and the Dwarves all whipped around to see a spider jumping at Kili. The Dwarf scrambled away from it, defenceless, but it was obvious if he didn't get help soon, he would die. Good thing an arrow flew out of nowhere, lodging into the spiders head and killing it instantly. It thumped to the ground, and Kili had a second to breathe with relief.

He got to his feet as a woman with red hair, similar to mine, appeared, using a spider as a skateboard down the slope. All the while, she was knocking down more and more spiders. But there was another one advancing on Kili and he shouted out to the women.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!"

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you are mistaken!" The women said, facing off with another spider. She killed it with a slit to the throat, before throwing one of her daggers into the spider attacking Kili. As that threat lessened, Kili turned, wide eyed, to look at her.

There was silence for a moment as she pushed him over to us, before the blonde man ordered the others,

"Search them!"

Still wondering what on earth _these _creatures are, I didn't struggle as one of the male ones came up behind me and started picking through my robes, searching for weapons and other things of the sort. All he brought up were a few gold galleons, my book of spells, and the wand in my hand. All of which he glanced at, and discarded into the pile of weapons.

"Wait!" I cried, lunging for the wand as he threw it down. "I need that!" The man yanked me back by the shoulders, hissing something in a different language. I looked right into his eyes, and pleaded, "Please, you can't take it away from me! It's the only thing I have from home!"

"_N'kelaya lye." _A hand was placed on the man's shoulder, and the blonde one appeared behind him, pushing him sightly out of the way. The other one who had taken my wand bowed slightly, and moved off to help tie up the Dwarves. Blondie looked at me for a moment, his head cocked slightly to the side as he studied me.

"What is your name?" He eventually asked, and shaking from head to foot, I answered,

"A-Amelia-Rose Morstan." He smirked at my nervousness, and that was enough to have me squaring my shoulders and asking with a glare,

"What's your name then? And what the bloody hell _are _you?"

The man frowned slightly, obviously offended, as the Dwarves had been, and declared, "I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil. We are the Elves of Mirkwood." I found it hard to compare these creatures to tiny little shrivelled slaves of Wizards. I'd have to get used to that…

Legolas looked at me for a moment longer, before leaning down, and picking my wand up from the ground. I watched, anxiety twisting knots into my stomach, as he looked it over, expecting him to snap it in two. But all he did was tuck it into his boot.

"Be careful," I told him, surprising myself. "You don't want that to go off there."

"What is it?"

I rolled my eyes. It seemed nobody in this world knew what it was, par Gandalf. Muggles, the lot of them. "It's a wand," I told him. "My Weapon. But it's all I have. I'm not from here, and it's all I have from home." Man, this guy must have some Elf-Voodoo Magic or something, making me spill my secrets just like that. Or maybe it was just hard to lie to such a gorgeous face. Probably that.

Legolas nodded and turned away, moving off and talking his language to the red-haired she-elf. I watched them, not really realising I was doing so, until Legolas looked back over and caught my gaze. Naturally, I blushed, and turned away. And from then on, obviously, I didn't notice the small glances he threw my way.

Kili and Fili were pushed into line beside me as the Elves pushed and dragged us towards wherever it is we were going. I imagined we were heading towards a dark, disgusting, dirty dungeon, where we would be thrown, and have to spend the rest of our lives in. If only I had my bloody wand, I'd be able to get us all out of this mess. Just with a few small spells, we'd be free once more.

Bofur, standing right in front of me, glanced around, obviously looking for someone or something. "Thorin, where's Bilbo?" He whispered to the Durin-King, who didn't answer. All Thorin did was look around him with anger, thinking Bilbo had betrayed them, and worry, in case he had not, and had simply been hurt.

o.O

We were all led through what appeared to be the Wood Elves kingdom. I knew this because, basically, it was made completely out of wood. And also because Legolas told me…

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, and that was saying something. It was kind of scaring my, given I had just met the guy, I mean come on! He's gorgeous! Back home, I'd never really shown interest in anyone. I'd gone on dates, and kissed a couple of guys, and I wasn't hard to look at. But this guy hadn't just been hit with the pretty stick; he was fucked by the whole forest.

Legolas, as we passed through the gates into the kingdom, called something back to his guards in Elvish, before leading them along once more. There was silence for the rest of our 'trip' until, eventually, we came to a halt outside of many separate small bared doors, leading to small cells.

"This is not the end of it! Do you hear me?!" Dwalin was shouting, as he was locked into one of the cells by an elf. He pointed at the elf accusingly, anger lacing his tone as he shook the bars.

"Let us out of here!" Bofur cried.

I didn't struggle at all as Legolas took my arm and led me towards an open cell, pushing me gently passed the door and closing it after me. I turned and stepped forwards, raising my hands to clutch at the bars as I looked at him. He met my gaze, observing me for just a moment, before pulling my wand from his boot and placing it on a ledge across from me, along with my book and galleons. I smiled slightly, glad he was being considerate. It seemed, though I was a prisoner, he held some sympathy, allowing me to have my things in sight so I didn't have to worry about them.

I couldn't help the small smile on my face as I looked at him, and I bashfully looked to the ground as I met his gaze and he smiled softly back. Seriously, you couldn't handle looking at such beauty for too long. It felt like you were breaking a law or something. He didn't give me permission to look, so I felt like I shouldn't.

Legolas hesitated a moment, before nodding his head and turning away, moving down a few stairs to the red-haired Elves side.

"_Why does that Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel_?" He asked in Sindarin, though he found it didn't disturb him as much as he had thought it would.

"_Who can say? He's quite tall for a Dwarf. Do you not think?" _Tauriel looked away from, not quite realising what she had just said, before adding, "_And the female? She stares at you. She is quite pretty for a human, yes?"_

Legolas squared his jaw, not admitting that he too, had been looking at the woman. She _was _quite beautiful, he noted, more so than any one he had met in his whole life. And that was over a good few hundred years or so.

He stayed silent as Tauriel smiled slightly and walked away, and a few minutes passed before he followed after her.

In my cell, I sat, my back against the cold stone wall. A strand of red curly hair was between my fingers, which I was braiding down by my ears. Similar to the plaits Thorin had by his ears, only mine were thinner and, obviously, red. I had nothing to tie it off, though, so I tied the pieces together into a knot, effectively keeping in place. I did this on both sides, taking up only five minutes of my time. Leaving much more of it for simply sitting here thinking about nothing. Sounds fun, right? No? That's what I thought.

In their cells, the Dwarves started throwing themselves against the bars, trying to break free of their confinement.

"Arhhg," Gloin shouted as he smashed into the bars, before shouting to his cell-mate, "...again!"

"Leave it!" Balin called out to the lot of them, and his voice was filled with defeat. "There is no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here, but by the King's consent."

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that I could be in here for Godric knows how long, with no food, drink or comfort. If only I had my wand, I'd be able to get us all out of here. But nope, it wasn't possible. And I wasn't powerful enough to do wandless magic, even a simple unlocking charm.

Throughout my years at Hogwarts, I had mostly studied Wandlore. I'd always admired Ollivander, and Gregorovitch, and those that made Wands, and I had always found the subject, fascinating. I'd planned to go into the career when I finished school, but I guess it was too late now. At least if I broke my wand I'd know how to fix it or make a new one though, which was a plus.

Not long after we had been put into the cells, an elf, along with Legolas, came back to get Thorin for some reason or another. Probably to see the king Thranduil. The unknown elf took him away, but Legolas remained, standing still and silent in front of my cell. He was facing away from me, overlooking a small cliff, but I had no idea what he was watching. Obviously, I was in a bloody-fucking cell after all.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked, and saw Legolas turn out of the corner of my eye. He was surprised by my speaking, but not as much as I was. He took a few steps towards the prison cell, and spoke.

"If by enjoying you mean disliking, than yes," he said, folding his hands behind his back as he met my eyes. I looked up at him, before shifting closer to the bars. To my surprise, he leant down so he was almost at the same level, a small glint of amusement in his bright-blue eyes at my comment. I smiled slightly, twiddling my thumbs together as shyness crept in. Bloody fucking great, I know. _Not._ All it did was add to my problems.

Legolas mirrored my smile, though his was more with amusement at my reaction than shyness.

"What is that object?" he asked me, gesturing to the wand on the shelf. I looked up and over at it, before replying.

"It's a wand. A wand is a quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a witch or wizard channels her or his magical powers to centralise the effects for more complex results," I told him, reiterating the answer from a book on Wandlore I used to own. I continued on to explain that, "I studied Wandlore back home. Wandlore is an ancient, complex, and mysterious branch of magic dealing with the history, abilities, and actions of wands."

Legolas frowned, meeting my eyes as he asked, "You are a witch? And the Dwarves did not kill you?"

"I'm not evil!" I said immediately, grabbing onto the bars and leaning forwards so he could see the sincerity in my eyes. "I've never killed a thing in my life, besides those spiders, and if I didn't do that they would have killed me! You can't call me bad for that…"

He reached forwards, and his hand came around to cup my cheek. His face was only a few centimetres from mine, so close I could see each and every one of his eyelashes.

"I believe you," he whispered, his thumb stroking over my cheekbone. "You do not look capable of committing evil deeds… But I cannot let you out of here. I'm sorry."

I didn't care that he couldn't let me out. All I wanted was for him to stay right here, his hand caressing my face, so that I could stare into his eyes all day and night.

It was at that realisation that I recoiled, yanking my face from his hands and scooting away from the cell bars. Legolas' hand was still suspended in mid-air, but he slowly lowered it, his eyes slightly down cast. Whether it was from my reaction, or something else, I didn't know, but I did know the look had my chest tightening with guilt.

_Godric, _there must be something wrong with me! I'd just met the guy, and already I was feeling this way! I hadn't even spent a week in this land either.

"My apologies," Legolas said, swallowing quietly as he got back to his feet. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, opening and closing his mouth one time as though he were going to say something, before just bowing slightly and walking off. Sighing, I rested once more against the rock wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. It was at times like these that I wish I could talk to my friends. Hermione, Ginny and Luna would know just what to tell me to make me feel better, and I was never going to see them again. I'd never read in the library with Hermione, or play quidditch with Ginny, or hang out with Luna in our Common Room (Ravenclaw, that's me). I didn't even know if they, or any of my other friends, had survived the battle at the Ministry. Harry, or Ron, or Neville, any of them could be dead, and I'd never know. The only people I had come to see as a real family, and they were gone. Or rather, I was gone from them. It was me that had left, disappearing just like that. I guessed they assumed I'd been sent back in time, Hermione had been there when it happened, but that wouldn't make them worry any less.

Suddenly, there was a crash as Thorin returned, pushed into his cell by one of the Elves. He grumbled something that I couldn't here, and a few moments later, Balin called out.

"Did he offer you a deal?"

"He did," Thorin growled. "I told him he could go _ishkh khakfe andu null_. Him and all his kin!"

There was silence. Then Balin responded, "Well, that's that then. The deal was our only hope."

"It's not our only hope," Thorin denied in reply. It seemed no matter how dire our situation, he would not give up. And that was a trait of a king.

**I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I was kind of out of inspiration. I know this is only the second chapter, I just hadn't thought about what I was going to be doing in this part yet. I know what I'm doing for the next chapter and those afterwards, so I'm just happy I got this one finished. Anyway, thanks for reading, and for those that have been reviewing. Keep it up guys, I love it when you do! And also don't forget to check out my other story, which is a Kili/OC story. **


	3. Wit Beyond Measure

**Hello and welcome back. Thank you again, all those reviewers and viewers and other sorts. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and also, I own nothing and nobody but Amelia. **

I had almost fallen asleep, as comfortable as I could be with stone as my pillow, bed and blanket, when Bofur called out solemnly,

"I'll wager the sun in on the rise. Must be nearly dawn."

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Said Ori, like a child who found out Christmas was cancelled. I sighed sadly, feeling incredibly sorry that such young people, like Ori and Kili and Fili wouldn't get to see another day out of this place. It was sad, and it would make any one feel miserable. But at least we got to die somewhere nice looking. Well, the Dwarves probably hated it. Where they wanted to die was comfortable and warm, surrounded by gold and riches in Erebor.

"Not stuck in here you're not."

I jumped to my feet, my hands closing around the bars as I tried to see around them at Bilbo. Hope flared up in my chest, making me think of a time when this quest would be over, and Gandalf and I would be able to find a way for me to get home. When I'd first arrived, I'd had no idea if there would be magic or not, but now that I know there was, I was confident there would be something to get me home.

"Bilbo!" Balin shouted, and the Dwarves started cheering amongst themselves. Idiots, did they want to draw the guards?

"Ssh!" Bilbo shushed them as he went around unlocking their cells. "There are guards, nearby!"

He came to my cell, freed me quickly, and moved off. Instantly, I lunged towards the shelf with my possessions, grabbed my wand, shoved my book into my pocket, and went around helping Bilbo unlock the Dwarves with the unlocking spell.

"_Alohamora," _I muttered, freeing Kili with a soft tap of my wand against the lock. The door swung forwards a little bit, the young Dwarf pushing it the rest of the way so he could get out. He eyed my wand for a moment, wondering how something so small could have such magical power. But I just moved straight passed him, freeing Ori and Gloin, and Bofur. After the hatted Dwarf, we were all free once more, and ready to get the hell out of there.

The Dwarves all muttered amongst each other, trying to figure out a way for them to escape without being spotted by guards, and started heading up a staircase. A staircase that would only led them further into the realm.

"Not that way," Bilbo hissed after them, waving his arms frantically. "Down here, follow me!"

"Which way?" Bombur asked.

"Come on!"

Without another word, the Dwarves and I hastily moved after the Hobbit down the stone staircase, wondering where he was taking us but knowing that if we didn't want to get caught, we had to stay silent. But it wasn't long after Bilbo had started leading us to wherever it is we were going that we actually arrived. When we reached the wine cellar, it was to see two Elves passed out drunk and snoring, slumped against a table with the smell of fermented grapes hung firmly in the air.

"This way," Bilbo whispered to us, still climbing down the stairs with the Dwarves and me following after him. But the Dwarves hesitated as they finally spotted where they were, not quite understanding how they were going to get the fuck out of there.

"Come on!" Bilbo growled in annoyance, waving them onwards.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili grinned, excitement written in every line of his fair face as he looked around. It was clear that if they weren't in that situation, mischief would have been on his mind, and wine on his breath.

From the back, Bofur called out in dismay, "You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo hissed, and when they didn't quiet down, he hushed, "Ssh! Okay, this way. This way." He pointed urgently to the way the Dwarves had to go, hurrying them along as best he could so they could get out faster.

The Dwarves, Bilbo and I eventually found ourselves surrounding a huge stack of barrels, at least 14 or 15, all used to carry bottles of wine. It really did seem that Elves were quite the alcoholics.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" All of us turned quickly to stare in disbelief at the Hobbit, wondering why on earth he thought that would be a good idea.

"Are you mad?" Dwalin growled, barely keeping his voice quiet enough to not awaken the sleeping Elves. "They'll find us!"

"No, no. They won't!" Bilbo hissed urgently, practically begging them to do as he asked. "I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!"

The dwarves started mumbling amongst each other, all of them sounding sceptical, but I didn't care if we got out of there by going through a pit of Devil's Snare. I just wanted _out_!

Then silence fell as Thorin ordered the Dwarves, "Do as he says!"

The dwarves frowned, and moved away, giving boosts to the dwarves climbing into the higher barrels, and climbing into the lower ones themselves. I moved forwards, and dropped to the floor, sliding into a barrel between Dwalin and Nori, clutching my wand in my hand once I'd settled down.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked from above me, sticking his head out of the barrel. I did the same, looking curiously at Bilbo and feeling quite ridiculous amongst the other dwarf heads

Bilbo inhaled deeply, and said, "Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath?" Bofur shouted frantically. "What do you mean?"

Bilbo reached forwards and pulled a lever, opening up a hidden door within the floorboards of the wine cellar. The barrels started to roll down the slope, and squeaking, terrified, I tried to sink as far as I could into the bottom of the barrel, fully expecting to hear loud crunching cracks as the barrels before me crashed into the ground. But at first, all I had was silence, then loud splashes as a few dwarves plunged into the river. And moments later, I joined them. Thorin and Nori pulled my barrel up right before too much water could flow into the side, and I coughed out the water that had flown into my mouth, paddling to the side and out of the way before another barrel came crashing down. Just in time too, before Bombur splashed into the water.

The rest of the dwarves joined us, but we didn't leave, not without Bilbo. He hadn't followed after the last dwarf, and still wasn't appearing, making us fear the worst. If he had been caught trying to save our lives, we'd never be able to forgive ourselves. But we knew we couldn't wait too much longer, lest allow Bilbo's sacrifice to be in vain.

But we didn't have to worry about that, as the trap opened up once more, and Bilbo came sliding out, completely upright on his feet. He splashed into the water, and was pulled right up by Nori. Coughing, he clutched to the side of the barrel, blinking water from his eyes.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin said, an impressed grin on his face as Bilbo raised his hand in dismissal. Thorin turned in his barrel and called to the rest of us, "Go, come on let's go!"

At first, the barrels floated steadily through the water, bringing the dwarves, hobbit and I along down the river. But things didn't stay all lovely for very long. Only a few metres from where we had started, the river quickened, before lurching forwards in a small but powerful waterfall. Thorin, at the head of the group, was the first to spot it, and called out to the rest of us,

"Hold on!" Bracing my hands on the side of the barrel, I sucked in a great gulp of air as my barrel spilled out over the edge and landed once more in the water. The barrel dipped beneath the surface, and I came up spluttering, coughing out the water from my lungs. We continued, floating downstream towards a bridge, with an open gate threatening to bar us from our escape.

A shout came from behind us, in the elven language, and I turned in my barrel with a haunted gaze, watching as Legolas and a few other elves hurried down the slope betting with the river bank towards the bridge. The Elves standing guard immediately grew alert, one of them springing from his post to pull a large lever to the ground. The gates shuttered, and slowly moved, creaking as they did so. And the company, still floating, waited, anticipated, wondering if they'd have enough time to get pass before it closed.

"No!" Thorin roared as the gate slammed to a shut before his barrel. His hands wrapped around the bars in a fury, shaking them. Now, it seemed, we had no way at all of escaping, and our punishment for trying would be the most dire. I clutched my wand tight in my hand, and with defiance lit in my chest, I shouted at Thorin,

"Move."

But before I could fire a single spell, an arrow was fired at the nearest guard, knocking him to the ground. An Orc jumped over the bridge, more hideous and revolting than any other magical creature I had ever seen. Even Hagrid would find it hard to like one of these creatures. But it was now aiming its arrow at us, and before it could let lose, I shouted,

"_Confringo!_"

The spell hit the Orc right in the face, causing it to explode into a ball of flames. It screeched, and seconds later, was dead, splashing into the water and putting out the flames.

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted, as more Orc's started pouring over the bridge, weapons flying. The elves were ready, slaying any that got to close.

"Get over the bridge!" Thorin roared. But suddenly, the Orc's were upon us, a few of them jumping closer. Bilbo stabbed one that got to close, and Dwalin shouted, "Die!" I fired spell after spell at them, but few met their targets from my limited aim. The movement of the barrels was throwing me around, and I wished gravely to be on steady land where I could actually help. And now, I couldn't risk blowing the gates open without hurting Thorin or any of the other dwarves.

I turned in the barrel once more, looking around for an easy target, but all I saw was Kili jumping across the barrels onto land. An Orc was soon onto him though, ready to slay him with its axe. So I did the only thing I could do. I followed after him, climbing out of the barrel and jumping to his side. I pushed my way in front of him, held up my wand, and yelled,

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A blinding flash of green, and a whooshing sound latter, and the Orc lay on the ground, dead. I was shaking, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe myself. I had just performed an unforgivable curse, and despite the fact that I was saving a friends life, guilt and sorrow still welled up inside me. I had just killed something of near human intelligence, without a second thought.

Kili grabbed my arm and pushed me backwards towards the barrels, and I moved without complaint. I didn't feel like raising my wand anymore, not to anything, ever again. I felt drained, lifeless, like the creature I had just murdered. And It wasn't as though I had never killed anything in my life. I had killed those spiders a few days before. I just never believed I'd ever be able to perform an unforgivable.

I was led back to my barrel by the dwarves, each of them supporting me as I climbed on the edges of their own, and jumped down into the bottom. Shaking, and breathless, I barely noticed as the gate opened up, and the barrels started moving through them once more.

I barely noticed the rest of the fight as it went on. All I did was shot spells when the dwarves told me to, and duck when the dwarves told me to, and move when the dwarves told me too, until we were safely at the end of the river, far away from the Orc's, and the elves, and far away from Legolas.

**Yes, I know it's been forever, and I'm really sorry, I've just been working on my other Hobbit story. But I've started on this one again, and I've gotten passed my writers block, so don't worry, this should be updated every week once more. Thanks all of you, and I love you all for reviewing. Bye bye for now.**

**See you next time….**


	4. Unknown We Fear

**Welcome back my darlings. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, no matter how much I hated it and wished it would burn in hell. No, I'm kidding, even though it was crap. I own nothing, you'd do well to remember that, and all things recognised to be JK Rowling's belongs to her, everything else J.R.R Tolkien. Except for Amelia-Rose of course. And guess what. I'm going to mums tomorrow! I'm so excited, I can't wait. I just want to sleep for the time between now and then so it gets there quicker, even though that would mean I couldn't do much writing, does it? Well, I guess I'll write from between now and them. Also, I have so much lush, and I can't wait to get there so I can have baths. Anyway, love you all.**

**See you next time….**

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called out as quietly to he could to the rest of the company, glancing behind him. We had sailed into a large pool of water, our barrels occasionally scrapping against the river bed as we moved closer to the shore. We'd had to use our hands to keep on moving, paddling strongly through the water.

"Not that I can see," Balin answered him, glancing around himself for any sign of pursuit.

"I think we've outrun the Orc's," Bofur said to us, sounding as equally relieved as he was tired.

"Not for long," Thorin growled. "We've lost the current."

"We almost half drowned!" Dwalin shouted, his voice once again much too loud for what was really required.

"Make for the shore," Thorin ordered us, changing directions slightly towards a closer part of the bank. "Come on, let's go!"

We reached the shore not soon later, and climbed, soaking wet, from our barrels. I looked about myself, half out of my mind with exhaustion and guilt, my wand and book dripping wet in my hand. Realising this, I dropped to my knees, whispered a drying charm, and the moisture in my book instantly vanished, which gave me an idea. Picking up the book, I stood back to my feet, and pointed my wand right at myself. Muttering the same charm, I immediately felt warmth spread through my limbs, before vanishing, along with the water.

I did the same for a few of the other Dwarves that asked, but was soon preoccupied as I spotted Kili sitting on one of the boulders, pain on his face as he gently handled his wound.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," he said as Bofur and I looked at him with worry. I pulled my book around to me, ready to search up something that would help, when Thorin came around to us and ordered,

"On your feet."

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding," Fili said, on his brother's other side.

"There's an Orc pack at our tail," Thorin growled, halting for just a moment. "We keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked, climbing to his feet.

Bilbo looked around, slightly confused, and said, "To the mountain, we're so close."

Balin shook his head, denying him. "A lake lies between us and that mountain; we have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around," I called out, brow creased.

Dwalin turned around, his arms crossed, to look at me. "The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves."

Thorin sighed, turned to Fili, and said, "Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes."

Instantly, I pointed my wand at Kili's leg and cast the spell, "_Ferula." _A bandage and splint wrapped itself around Kili's leg, causing Fili and Bofur to jump back in surprise, and Kili to tense. But moments later, he settled down, smiling slightly as he said,

"Thank you. That's much better." He turned to his brother and friend, and said, "It appears a witch _is_ of some use to us. And at least this one isn't as ugly as a toad." I smirked slightly, thinking of a toad of a witch, short and ugly, with a bright pink bow on her head, and a short stubby wand in her hand. Sitting back on my knees, I looked around at the scenery. In all of my years, I had only seen a few things that had truly stunned me. Hogwarts, the Room of Requirement, the Burrow… And now, the Elven Kingdom, and this place. It just looked so _fresh _and _sharp. _Completely breathtaking. But not for much longer.

I lunged to my feet the moment I saw the arrow pointed at Ori's head, wand held tight in my hand and pointed straight at the Bowman. Dwalin jumped in the way, a piece of wood in his hand, and the arrow flew into it, splintering the timber. Kili jumped up, a large stone held in hand, ready to throw it, when another arrow came flying at him, knocking the stone out of his grip. Kili looked from his hand, to the bowman, eyes wide. It seemed I was the only one who was slightly impressed with the Bowman's skill.

"Do it again…" The bowman threatened, "…And you're dead." He pointed his arrow at the lot of us, causing all of the Dwarves' eyes to flicker to me. But for some reason, I just _knew, _the bowman wouldn't hold to his word. He wouldn't kill us unless it was absolutely essential. And that was why I shook my head at the dwarves, not even bothering to lift my wand to defend myself.

And it seemed Balin wasn't too worried either, as he stepped forwards, hands still raised in caution, and asked, "Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken?" The bowman frowned at him, weary as he wondered what the Dwarf was implying. "That barge over there," Balin continued. "It wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

Slowly, warily, the bowman lowered his weapon and gestured the Dwarves down to his barge. He himself moved down as well, picking up the beaten up barrels as he went.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The bowman asked as he loaded the barrels onto his barge.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat," Balin said, thinking of something quickly. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?"

The bowman looked up, soft smile on his face as he thought of his children. "A boy and two girls," he answered, throwing another barrel onto the barge.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?" Balin asked, smiling now as he realised he was getting somewhere. But the smile dropped as the bowman hesitated a moment, before saying.

"Aye, she was."

I felt my face drop at the bowman's implication, but despite the fact that I barely knew him, I still felt sorry. I would feel sorry for anyone that lost their partner. I knew too many people that it had happened to. Too many for this lifetime.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Balin stuttered, trying to redeem himself, and the company. It wouldn't help them at all by bringing up their rides dead wife.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties," Dwalin said, rolling his eyes as Balin continued to stutter.

"What's your hurry?" The bowman asked, untying the rope connecting his barge to the dock.

Dwalin stepped forwards. "What's it to you?" he growled.

The bowman followed his lead, stepping forwards a few and making his height difference extremely obvious. "I would like to know who you are," he said, "And what you were doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin answered him, looking him right in the eye as he waited to see if his lie was believed.

"Simple merchants, you say?" The bowman asked.

Thorin nodded, moving forwards to the front. "We need food, supplies, weapons," he said. "Can you help us?"

The bowman looked over at all of them, then down to the barrels, his hand smoothing over one of the more severe grooves in the wood. "I know where these barrels came from," he muttered, causing Thorin and the rest of the dwarves to tense up.

"What of it?" Thorin asked stiffly.

The bowman looked at him and said, "I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil." The bowman jumped into his barge and threw the rope to Balin, who caught it with a slight fumble of the hands. Thorin indicated to him to keep on talking, to persuade the bowman for help. And if worst came to worse, I decided, I could always try out the Imperius Curse…Not that it would feel very good, having used two of the unforgiveable curses in one day. Though, I suppose, they weren't unforgiveable here. People slaughter each other in droves every day and idly fret.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin said hastily, stepping forwards with the rope clutched desperately in his hand.

"Aye," the bowman said, looking up from his work. "But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double!" Balin said.

This perked up the bowman's interest, who glanced up at the dwarves, Hobbit and I. He didn't say a word as he gestured us onto the barge, and set off towards Laketown.

o.O

The only Lake I had ever crossed was the one outside Hogwarts in my first year. And that one was substantially smaller than this one. The one thing they did have in common though, was that both times, I was surrounded by people I had basically just met. Only this time, I knew what I was in for. Slightly…

"Watch out!" I jumped in fright at Bofur's shout, and immediately spotted why he had done so. Looming over us, straight in our path, was the largest stone boulder I had ever seen. But I needn't worry, the bowman, who I had found to go by the name of Bard, steered the barge smoothly around it, weaving in between the other stone's.

"What are you trying to do?" Thorin growled to Bard, his voice deeper than I thought possible. "Drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," Bard said, not worried at all. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face at how casual Bard sounded. Really it didn't seem as though he would care at all if we all dived over-board and drowned ourselves.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-man," Dwalin rumbled as softly as he could, glaring discretely at the bowman. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

Bilbo and I scoffed, rolling our eyes, as the hobbit said, "Oh, Bard. He's name's Bard."

Dwalin looked at him. "How do you know?"

Bilbo turned around, exasperated, and said in the obvious, "Uh...I asked him."

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him," Dwalin growled softly, but Balin interrupted, used to his younger brother's behaviour.

"We do not have to like him," He said, counting out coins. "We simply have to pay him. Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets." The dwarves, groaning, reluctantly rummaged around in their pockets for rogue coins and spare gold.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" I glanced up at Dwalin's question, directed at the leader of the company. Thorin glanced at Bard, who was still at the wheel and not paying them the slightest bit of attention.

"We don't," he answered. I looked away from them, back towards Balin, who had finished counting up their coins.

"There's um...just a wee problem," he started to say, trying to sound as friendly and carefree as possible. "We're ten coins short."

Thorin glanced at all of the dwarves, before his landed on a particular red head, and he said, "You, girl, give us what you have."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, and asked, "Do you really expect me to have any coins? I have two things on me, and none of them are clothes." But getting an idea, I stood up and looked at the coins, before pulling out my wand and pointing at them. "Come to think of it… _Geminio."_

Instantly, the coins popped and doubled themselves, until there were twice as many as there used to be. The Dwarves were silent for a moment, before a few of them cheered softly and thumped me on the back. The majority of them had finally come to see how useful I could be. Well, Kili, Fili and Bofur had pretty much seen it from the beginning. But now, even Dwalin had a slightly impressed look on his face.

Though I didn't hold their attention for long as one by one, the dwarves caught sight of the place they had started this whole adventure for. I turned to face the mist, and as it thinned, the sun melting it away, I added another beautiful place to my list. So now I had Hogwarts, The Room of Requirement, The Burrow, The Elven Kingdom, The Lake and now…The Lonely Mountain. It was completely stunning, the snow clad mountain, the sun shining from behind its topmost peak. Already, just from this one tiny glimpse, I could see why the Dwarves would fight to reclaim their homeland from the Dragon, Smaug.

"Bless my beard," Gloin, who had never seen Erebor before this time, swooned. But they didn't get much more time to enjoy it as Bilbo cleared his throat, signalling that Bard was coming over…In a hurry.

"The money, quick. Give it to me," Bard growled, holding out his hand for the coins with urgency in his eyes. It was clear to no one but Bilbo and I, that Bard was incredibly worried.

And Thorin, the daft thick head that he was, did not see that. He growled to the bowman, "We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

Bard glared at him, and hissed, "If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

The company looked ahead of them, towards Laketown. I followed their example, worry setting a stone in my throat. I didn't know what the guards would do if they found us, but it didn't sound good.

**I know it took me forever to get this up, and I'm really ****_really _****sorry, but here it is, finally. Tell me what you think, I love you all, please review, I own nothing, you get the idea. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	5. Constant Vigilance!

**Welcome back readers! I hope you're enjoying this, and if not, why are you still here? That sounded bad, I'm happy you're here, and I love you all. I own nothing. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to contact me. Also, I dyed my hair! It turned out a lot darker than I expected though. It's a dark chocolate now, and the ends are basically black, but before it was a light soft brown. I love it so much; it makes me look like a…assassin! No, I just look really cool and exotic and awesome. I'd send y'all a photo but I don't want to. So…**

**See you next time….**

I had made a very important life decision. I was never to eat fish _ever again. _The moment those little slimy wriggly things came pouring over my head like rain, I knew, I would never be able to stomach it again. I had seriously _never _smelt anything so horrendous in my life. Not even the back of Quirrel's turban smelt as bad as this. And the worst part was, it was either deal with the smell, or get caught by guards. Write now, it looked like either way I was going to lose. So might as well stick with the gross stuff. But it seemed the other Dwarve's didn't enjoy the sensation just as much as I did, based on their groans and moans from the smell.

"Quiet!" Bard growled from the back of the barge, still steering us onwards. "We're approaching the toll gate."

"Halt!" A voice called out. "Goods inspection. Papers please!" There were footsteps as the man stepped out of his lodging, before a surprised cry of, "Oh, it's you, Bard!

"Morning, Percy," Bard said, the barge slowly coming to a pause. I shifted in my barrel, peeking through a hole in the barrel.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard's boots made soft thumps against the wood of the barge as he stepped closer to the dock to hand Percy his papers.

"You and me both," Percy agreed, not even reading the papers as he stamped it and offered it back to Bard. "There we are, all in order."

Then there was another voice, greasy, and full of malice and power. Something he obviously didn't have, based on the following conversation. "Not so fast," the new Lakeman called out, slowly moved over the dock. He yanked the paper's from Percy's hand and read from it, "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm." Then he pointed at the barrels and said, "Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not..." He took a fish from the top of Gloin's barrel and finished, "...a fisherman."

Bard glared at him, and growled, "That's none of your business."

"Wrong," the greasy man, who I suddenly thought looked a lot like Severus Snape with his hair, said smugly. "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh, come on, Alfrid," Bard pleaded, finally sounding fed up with the other man's attitude. "Have a heart, people need to eat."

"These fish are illegal." I scowled, mentally throwing insults at '_Alfrid.' _He made it sound as though Bard had murdered someone, not like it was a simple case of some illegal fish. How could he so heartless when he knew these fish could feed almost his entire town?

There was a splash he threw a fish over the side into the water, completely wasting a meal for someone, and turned to his thug, Braga, ordering, "Empty the barrels over the side."

"You heard him," Braga roared to the guards, spittle flying from his lips. "In the canal." One by one, the guards climbed onto the barge, moving over to the barrel closest to the water's edge. I had no idea whose barrel that was, but it didn't matter. If even one of them was found, so would the rest of them. And I really wasn't in the mood for being thrown into a cell.

"Come on. Get a move on," Braga growled. The guards started tipping one of the barrels over the edge, a few of the fish sliding off the top into the lake. It seemed if Bard didn't think of something quick, we'd all be in some serious trouble. I clutched my wand tight, dreading the moment when I had to jump out and curse Alfrid, Braga, the guards, maybe even Percy, if he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Folk in this town are struggling," Bard said quickly, glancing from the barrel in the guard's hand to Alfrid. "Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem," Alfrid said. It was obvious, he couldn't care less what happened to the people of Laketown, as long as he had a roof over his head and food on his plate. He was a slimy, greasy git, and I wished direly to jinx him into oblivion.

But Bard had come up with an idea. "And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake?" he asked Alfrid, the later stopping to listen. "When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?" A moment paused, before Alfrid held up a hand and said,

"Stop!" The guards placed the barrel back down on the barge and stepped back onto the dock, leaving the Dwarves, Bard and I to heave a sigh of relief. Alfrid scowled at Bard, his lip curling in distaste. "Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favour now, bargeman, but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!" Percy called out, and Bard started to steer his barge into Laketown.

But Alfrid wasn't finished yet. "The Master has his eye on you," He threatened. "You'll do well to remember, we know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid," Bard said casually, hiding his worry quite well. "Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard, the dwarves, and I entered Laketown with the barge and barrels of fish intact. Bard sailed through the water to the dock closest to his home, the Dwarves and I waiting as patiently as we could whilst secretly we wished to be in front of a roaring fire. I, in particular, wished for a nice warm smooth butterbeer to warm me up, but I didn't imagine they sold them in this ice-cold town. I didn't imagine they'd have anything that wasn't fire to warm me up. Everything had a nice thick layer of frost, and there were even small floes in the water. It was sending spikes of cold through her body just from the thought of it.

Next thing I knew, hands had plunged in amongst the fish and had taken hold of my shoulders, dragging me out of my barrel as gently as they could, and setting me down on the barge. I shook myself as the fish fell from me, not only disgusted from the slime, but from the cold as well. I really hadn't dressed appropriately for this sort of thing, though you couldn't blame me. Back home, it was summer, and light jeans and a t-shirt was perfectly acceptable. Right now, I thought I was more likely to die of Hypothermia then to be considered '_appropriate'. _

Bard smiled kindly, probably the only one he would give to anyone in the company, and let me go, moving over to start tipping over the rest of the barrels with much less gentleness. I watched with slight amusement as he went to tip over a certain barrel, and Dwalin came bursting out, growling,

"Get your hands off me."

It seemed Bard found it just as amusing as I did, given he backed away with hands raised, a small grin on his face. But now was not a time for laughs, given one of the town's people was watching them in confusion. Bard finished off with the rest of the dwarves, making sure they were all hurrying along, and moved over to the man, pressing a small silver coin into his hand.

"You didn't see them, they were never here," He growled under his breath. He glanced back at the barrels worth of fish flooding his barge, and added, "The fish you can have for nothing." It seemed that man, and his family, would have a feast that night. To the company, he called out quietly, "Follow me."

He climbed onto the dock, the company following without making a single noise, completely aware that one tiny murmur could get them caught. Bard moved them along as quickly as he could, Bilbo and I at the front. Bilbo was fast, and easily concealed given he was the smallest, and I was much taller than the other Dwarves. It made more sense for me to be closer to the _other _tall person. But only moments later, another _tall person _came running up to Bard, urgency in his voice as he cried,

"Da, our house! It's being watched."

o.O

Do you know what I found incredibly delightful about being a witch? It meant I didn't have to swim through a freezing cold lake and climb out through a toilet. I just simply tapped my wand on the top of my head, feeling as though someone had just poured a bucket of water from the Lake on top of me, and _Voila! _Completely invisible! Bard's face had gone stone cold at that, not realising what I was, but after a quick explanation of my circumstances, he went back to normal. In fact, he seemed almost warmer towards me, at the idea of a 'good' Witch. The Dwarves, however, even the kinder ones, refused to have a single charm cast upon them.

So I followed after Bard and his son Bain towards their house, grinning slightly at their slightly spooked looks. Everyone time they looked behind me, it was another reminder to them that I was there but I couldn't be seen. I didn't really pay too much attention to my surroundings as I followed them, a bit too much focused on just keeping up. They were both much taller than me, despite my considerable 1.73 metre height. It wasn't as tall as some, but for my family, that was pretty tall.

But I did notice as we moved on that the Master's Laketown spies were making their rounds to pass news of Bard's arriving home, the place we arrived to not to soon after the Dwarves had left us. All I had to do was follow Bard and Bain around the side of his house to the side facing the lake, where there was a staircase leading up to his front door. As I looked at it, I couldn't help but think of how much it looked like the Burrow. Just add on a few extra rooms and make it a bit taller, and it would be perfect.

Just below their house, in the Lake, were two men fishing. But the funny thing was, there wasn't a single sign of bait, or other fish, in sight. It just looked like two men sitting there with fishing lines, doing nothing. Or, as Bard thought, spying. So once Bain disappeared into the house, Bard turned to them and through a piece of bread into their boat, calling out,

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day."

He turned and moved into his house, whispering under his breathe, "Are you in, witch?"

"Yeah," I responded, standing to the side of the doorway. Bard closed the door quickly, and almost straight after, a small voice called out,

"Da! Where have you been?" A little girl rushed forwards and threw her arms around his stomach, hugging him tightly. Another girl appeared, plainly her sister, and cried,

"Father, there you are. I was worried." She did the same, rushing forwards to embrace her father. I looked away, giving the family their moment, deciding that it would be best for Bard to give me tho go-ahead before removing my disillusionment charm. When he looked over his kids heads though and looked at the slight shimmery area in front of his door that was me, he nodded, and I tapped the tip of my wand on my head once more, thinking the counter charm.

"Bain, Sigrid, Tilda," He started, turning his kids towards me. "This is Amelia-Rose. She and a few others are going to be staring here for a day or two. Be nice to her, she's very powerful." I flinched. Without realising, he had just made me sound like some powerful, wise, merciless being. But his kids smiled kindly at me

"Here, Sigrid," he continued, handing a bag he was carrying to his oldest daughter. Then he turned to his son and said, "Bain, get them in."

**I know this was a crap chapter, but at least it's done and up on time. I did this really quickly for you guys so enjoy, and leave me a review if you feel like it. And hopefully it will get more interesting soon, because in the next few chapters Legolas should be back. I own nothing except for Amelia. If you have any questions, comment or concerns, feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	6. Swish and Flick

**Welcome back, lovely readers! I hope you've been enjoying this so far! Are you happy I've been so consistent with the chapters, uploading every week? But remember, I own nothing but Amelia, and if you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me. Also, you should check out my other Hobbit story, called 'A Dangerous Path'. I'm told it's pretty good. So continue with this one, and have a look at my other one if you feel like it, and enjoy!**

**See you next time….**

I sat quite comfortable in my chair as the Dwarves trudged spitefully up the steps into Bard's living room, each and every one of them soaking wet from their adventure through the lake and out the toilet. Dwalin was first to come up, a mean scowl on his face as he spotted me smirking. He pointed at me, until my smile dropped, as if to say _'I'm warning you', _and stomped off to rip a towel out of Bard's arms.

"Da," Sigrid, the oldest of Bard's children, called from the top of their stairs. "Why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?"

Tilda, the youngest daughter, asked with a curious and excited grin, "Will they bring us luck?"

Smiling at her innocence, I turned in my chair to watch as the dwarves settled down in the living room, a few of them waiting by the fireplace as Bard struggled to get a match lit.

"Blasted things," he growled under his breath as yet another snapped under his fingers, catching flame for just a second before going out. I padded up behind him, wondering if it would be wise to give him a little help with my wand. So thinking of the dwarves, and their shivering cold bones, I pulled out my wand, gave it a flick, and said calmly,

"_Incendio."_

A stream of red glowing light imitated from her wand, bursting into roaring flames when it hit the wood in the fireplace. Bard and the dwarves jumped back from it, completely shocked by the flames sudden appearance, and each of them turned their eyes to me. I shrugged sheepishly, and put my wand away, twirling it slightly in my fingers. The Dwarves remained staring for a moment, before turning back to the fire and crouching down to heat their hands.

Bard wandered off to find them dry clothes to fit, the least he could do for the amount of money they had given him.

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm," he said as he, and Tilda, continued handing out pieces of clothing. Bard placed a set of clothing in my hands, giving it a small regretful look as he did so. I looked at them, guessing they must have been his late wife's clothes. Tilda's were too small, and she didn't imagine Sigrid had another pair to spare, so I shot Bard a grateful look as I unfolded the clothes. He had given me an old pair of women's trousers, and a plain tan woollen tunique with a blue winter cloak. I kept my boots, a small drying charm keeping me from getting frostbite. But a shout from Thorin had me turning my attention from losing my feet.

"The Dwarvish Wind-Lance!"

He drew the attention of all the dwarves, and the hobbit, who noted with concern, "You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo moved forwards to see what Thorin was staring intently at, and Balin joined them, saying,

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was a day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale." Balin turned his eyes away from the Wind-Lance, to continue on with his eyes on his fellow dwarves, hobbit, witch and men. "Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armour. Only a Black Arrow fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

Thorin turned away, glaring angrily at nothing. "If the aim of men had been true that day," he growled, "Much would've been different."

Bard turned to look suspiciously at him, finding it harder and harder to get along with the dwarf the longer he insulted his people. "You speak as if you were there," he noted, eyes narrowed.

Thorin didn't met his gaze as he said indifferently, "All Dwarves know the tale."

Bain stepped forwards, eager to defend his father. "Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon," he said, and his sister's nodded in agreement. "He loosened his scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would've killed the beast."

A chuckle came from the other side of the room, and as everyone turned to him, Dwalin said, "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more."

It was clear that was the end of it, and no more was to be said on the matter. I waited, nervous of course, to see what Thorin, or any of the other dwarves, would do next. My hands clenched tensely around the clothing in my hand, I watched as Thorin strode up to Bard, who eyed him closely.

"You took our money," Thorin growled. "Where are the weapons?"

Bard glanced up at the dwarves, Bilbo, his children then myself, before he muttered, "Wait here," and disappeared down the flight of stairs the dwarves had just recently scaled.

The moment he was gone, I felt a tug on the sleeve to my arm, and looked down to see Tilda smiling nervously at me.

"You may dress in our room," she said gently, glancing back at her sister. Sigrid smiled, braver than her younger sister, and added,

"We assumed you wouldn't want to change in front of a bunch of dwarves." Grinning, I nodded graciously, and followed as they lead me to one of the two doors leading into spare rooms. Inside, there was one large bed, just big enough for both girls to share. It was spread out with shabby brown blankets and two flat pillows, but I imagined it would have been the most comfortable thing to lay in after a hard day's work.

"We'll just wait outside," Sigrid said, closing the door behind me.

Quickly, I stripped off my high-waited black jeans, which weren't the best for where I currently was, and pulled on the trousers over my boots, a bit too cold to remove them. The fear of frostbite nagged at the back of my head, speeding me up as I removed my blue stretch crop top, and replaced it with the woollen tunique and the blue coat, which was, again, much better for the climate. Back home, it was right in the middle of summer, perfect for what I had been wearing.

Folding my old clothes, I shrunk them down and shoved them in my pocket, before leaving the room. Sigrid and Tilda were waiting outside, not saying a word to each other as they waited for me to join them. Once more, they lead me through the house, back towards the main room of the house, where the rest of the dwarves were. And we found them arguing. With Bard.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury," Bard was growling angrily, offended for some reason I didn't know. "All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

Balin, who seemed to be the calmest dwarf of the lot, said urgently to Thorin, "Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do with less, so have you." He turned to the company and called to them, "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere."

Bard's _order _had the dwarves standing up straighter, glaring daggers at Bard, and looking as though they would tell him where to _stick _his orders…

"What did you say?" Dwalin growled threateningly, stepping forwards with his hands clenching.

Bard continued, glancing towards the exits in his home. "There are spies watching this house in probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait til nightfall." The dwarves, with muttered grumbles, settled down, growling angrily to each other in hushed voices. Glancing around the room for a place to sit, I barely just spotted Kili as he sat down, painfully trying to ignore his wound.

o.O

"Shh. Keep it down," Dwalin hissed angrily to the company. A hushed silence fell over the dwarves as they waited for further instructions.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we'll make straight for the mountain," Thorin stated, then gestured to Nori. "Go, go, go." Nori made a run for it towards the armoury building, the rest of the dwarves kneeling in front of the window to allow Nori to give him the best boost they could towards the window. I stood to the side, my wand raised in case they needed a little help, but for Nori, it wasn't necessary.

"Next," Thorin grumbled.

Bilbo sucked in a deep breath and ran for, climbing onto the backs of the kneeling dwarves and jumping in through the window; many of the dwarves followed after him, not needing help at all. Until it got to Kili's turn. The young dwarf stared angrily and nervously at the window, favouring his bad leg with a small twinge of pain. I really had no idea how he thought he'd make it up there, so instinctually, I tightened my hand on my wand as he started to run…

He made it up the dwarf hill fine, but when he took the leap into the window, I could tell he would fall short. Quickly, I flicked my wand, thinking hard, _'Wingardium Leviosa!' _

Without anyone realising, Kili floated up a bit higher, until he landed just through the window. It seemed as though the dwarves, who had all notices Kili's wound, sighed a breath of relief, before a few more of them followed after him. Thorin was the last to go, leaving a few of the dwarves behind to help them down. As well as me.

We waited cautiously outside the armoury, wishing and hoping that they would retrieve the weapons and get out of there without causing any ruckus. Even so, as they took a bit longer, I relaxed enough to put down my wand, placing it inside my boat. Even now, I remembered Mad-eye Moody's advice. Never put your wand in your back pocket, less you want to lose a buttock. Solid advice.

A loud smashing noise brought me out of my daydreams, and barely a second passed as the dwarves looked at each other in horror, and Dori roared,

"Run!"

But it was too late. As we turned, it was to meet a number of spears pointed right at our faces.

**Well. Sorry about that. I suppose you didn't think it would take this long for the story to be uploaded. But don't worry! I have good excuses. Number 1 – Our internet was down for nearly a week because of bloody Telstra and cutting wires and crap. Number 2 – It was my BIRTHDAY! Isn't that exciting? Number 3 – I have the flu/ common cold, which sucks. I'm writing this on my day off from school. Number 4 – I've had a ****_billion _****assignments due at school for the past few weeks, even though it's not even half-way through the term. Number 5 – I finally got my new laptop from the school which I was meant to receive nearly six months ago… And Number 6 – I was also working really hard on a story I just started, which I tend to do a lot. So sorry about that, and I should be getting back on track with this. I own nothing. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	7. That Flighty Temptress

**Welcome back lovey dovey's! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, despite the fact that it was almost a month late, and remember to read and review. I own nothing, as usual, except for Amelia, and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me. **

**See you next time….**

The Master of Lake-town was a fat, balding, slimy, greasy, _pig _of a man, and he completely _disgusted _me. Even though he did hold the key to my survival. I was simply not prepared to get down on my knees and beg for my life, to this sweating troll. I didn't know what a troll looked like here, but I imagined it was the same concept. Large, greasy, disgusting, foul, and downright repulsive creatures…But the elves here were nothing like the House-Elves back home…Back in the Wizarding World, they were small and wrinkled, with large eyes and no hair (Except for the occasional few with a few whiskers coming out the ears). But here, the Elves were tall, and beautiful, and elegant, and talented. I might have had a certain Elf in mind when I came up with those descriptions. A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, archer with a king for a father.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master's bellow had me drawing my attention back to the main topic. Now really wasn't the best time to be daydreaming about the Elven Prince, especially when my life was hanging in the balance.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire," Braga, the Head-guard, answered, stepping forwards with a respectful nod. Despite that though, I could see the disgusted look he was flashing towards the Master, and towards Alfrid. I couldn't blame. They both made me want to throw up my lungs

"Ah!" The Master exclaimed, and would have thrown his hands up in the air if he weren't so large. He sneered at the Dwarves and Bilbo, his eyes completely missing me, and asked, "Enemies of the state, huh?" Let's just say, I as incredibly grateful that his yellow eyes didn't distinguish me from the rest of the crowd.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire," Alfrid tutted disapprovingly, his lips pouted like a mother scolding her children. Eyes narrowed, I glared with absolute rage at him. How _dare _he call us desperate mercenaries? Did he not know who he was speaking too? It was true, I had barely known the Dwarves for two weeks, but even in that time I had been told the story of Erebor, and the terribly Firedrake, Smaug.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin roared, taking a threatening step closer. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin stepped forwards, his eyes locked on the Master's with the vigilant regard of a king, not the respectful stare of a lowly peasant. And it only made the Master that much more curious when Thorin spoke, his voice strong and deep. "We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland."

Murmurs of disbelief broke out amongst the Laketown-people, of scepticism, and excitement, "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the north!" Thorin turned to face the awed crowd, and roused his voice to be better heard. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

Let's just say, he posed a persuasive argument, given the crowd cheered louder than I thought possible. It rivalled even that of a Hogwarts House gaining a new member. But I didn't really focus on their cheers. There wasn't much time too, anyway, before a voice that obviously did not agree with Thorin called out.

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us." It took a moment for me to realise who it was that spoke, but when Bard pushed his way through the crowd, eyes blazing, my heart sunk. Why, of all people, did it have to be him that caused their argument? I didn't want to fight with him at all. But he made it basically impossible when he walked up to Thorin and snarled, "Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Thorin met his gaze evenly, but spoke calmly to the rest of the crows as he declared, "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain." By the sound of it, the crowd seemed pleased to hear this, and were only spurred on to cheer as Thorin added, "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

Bard gazed around the crowd in horror, knowing without a doubt that his fellow Lake-towners would not listen. But he tried anyway. He just _had _too.

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" He turned to meet. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Some of the Lake-towners seemed to be swaying, but I knew, only a few encouraging words from the Master would have them agreeing straight away. And I was only proved right as the git spoke, his pig-like voice calling out to them.

"Now. Now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame." The Master raised his eyebrows at Bard, and pointed out with barely suppressed glee, "Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Hm!"

"It's true, Sire," Alfrid added with a cheeky grin. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark."

Bard answered him with silence, instead turning to Thorin to hiss, "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

There was only the slightest hint of anger in his voice as he looked Bard dead in the eye, and whispered, "I have the only right." Then the look faded, and he turned to the Master to say. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" The Master hesitated, and Thorin finished, "What say you?"

"I say unto you..." The Dwarves leant forwards, with baited breath. "…welcome!"

I wasn't surprised. The Master would take any opportunity he could to get more money. But the cheers from the crowd didn't have me complaining, nor did the fact that I wasn't about to lose my life. Actually, if I could just ignore the guilt I felt at the truth of Bard's words, I might be able to enjoy myself, and the celebration that was bound to come.

"Welcome and rise!" The Master bellowed. "Welcome, King under the Mountain!"

o.O

Considering the fact that I had never been to a real party with alcohol that wasn't planned by one or both of the Weasley twins, I'd say it was pretty normal that not soon after the celebration had erupted, and I had downed my second pint, I made my way towards the quieter parts of town, towards Bard's house. Which was a good thing, because than I didn't have to camp out under a staircase until the party stopped and I could be on my way.

But I wasn't exactly sure I'd be welcome in his home, after what had just happened. The town, the Dwarves and the Master had practically ridiculed him, blaming him for the survival of the dragon when it couldn't have possibly been his fault. His ancestor's failures were not his own. It would've been nice if the rest of Laketown realised that.

Bard's face when he saw me standing at his door with a small smile on my face was not the one I hoped for or anticipated. He took one look at me, his eyes narrowed, and he went to close the door once again. He probably would of, if he hadn't hesitated just long enough to see my face drop completely with hurt and betrayal. Out of all the people I had met in Middle-Earth, or wherever the hell I was, only two people had been so kind to me. Him…and Legolas. And I doubted I would ever see Legolas again. And even if I did…he wouldn't be happy to see me.

"Please, Bard," I muttered softly, not even trying to look cheerful or normal. "Can I come in? I have nowhere else to go."

Bard hesitated slightly, and I could see the reluctance in his eyes. I could tell he wasn't one to turn away a woman in need of help. He was much to kind and generous for that. So not long after I asked, he pulled the door open just wide enough for me to slip through.

"Do you wish to mock me as well?" Bard asked, pining me with a hard stare. I flinched slightly, recoiling at the accusation in his voice. Surely he knew that I wasn't like them? I had never said a word against him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bard," I scoffed, pulling out my wand and twirling it absentmindedly between my fingers. "I'd never do that. Especially since you've been so kind." Looking around, I noticed the absence of three people. "Where are your kids?"

Bard looked towards the door, and answered, "They've gone to prepare a few things. In case the dragon attacks."

I had only seen a dragon once in my life. A year ago, in my time, when two of my friends went up against them in the Tri-wizard Tournament, and I had never wanted to see one again. I mean sure, it was fascinating, and incredible, but at the same time, watching my friends go up against them, it was absolutely terrifying. And I never wanted to see that sort of thing ever again. Especially to the people who had guided me from the moment I set foot on this unfamiliar land that was already beginning to feel like home. Which was why I has made a very important decision, one I knew many people with disagree with.

"I'm not going with the Dwarves."

I held my breath for just a moment, watching as Bard blinked in surprise and cocked in eyebrow in question. And it was only right for me to give him an answer.

"I won't be much use to them," I started to explain. "I don't know enough magic to help, and I can't learn quickly enough. It just seems like I'd get in the way."

Bard shook his head at her. "I doubt that very much," he disagreed. "You are more important than you think. However…I'm very glad you have chosen to stay." I blushed of course, flattered by his kindness and his caring look, and struggled to meet his eyes without grinning like an idiot. So instead, I allowed my eyes to stare at one spot on his handsome face. Probably somewhere I shouldn't have been looking…His lips. Oh and how I was tempted to press my own against his…

"I should…" I started to say, blinking slightly. "I should probably re-join the company."

"You should," Bard muttered softly, taking a step forwards so he towered right over me. I had to lean backwards to see his eyes, which were pinned on me with such an intense glare that it made my whole chest ache. He looked so humble, and astounded, as though he were in the presence of beauty itself. Which wasn't quite true, I knew that much. I was nowhere near as beautiful as an elf, but here he was, looking exactly the way I had when I had laid my eyes on Legolas…

And just like that, the spell that had me begging for Bard to do whatever he liked with me was broken. Legolas was everywhere in my mind, unable to be replaced by any. Elf, man or anything alike. In the short length of time that I had been with him, the elf-prince, I had discovered something that no one else could have ever done for me. A reason to stay in this place. I would not try to go back to my world. Not unless he went with me.

**I know this chapter was extremely crappy and cheesy, but I wanted to give you something, and I was rushing so much to get it done because I realise how late it is. I'm gonna try really hard to get the next chapter up on time, and it should be easier for me because my holidays have started and I have no more assessment pieces, or school. I can spend all day writing for you guys, so please bear with me. Once again, I'm really sorry, and I'll make sure the next one has a scene better Legolas and Amelia. I promise. I love you all so much for reading and reviewing. I own nothing at all except for Amelia. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	8. Must Not Tell Lies

**Hello. First of all, I'd like to point out that I recognise that I am over a couple months late. I'd also like to point out that I am incredibly sorry. I really don't have any excuse at all, except for the usual. School work, I got a job than left five shifts later because of various reasons, I was lazy and I had to do stuff with family. The most honest answer I could give however was that I was lazy and suffering from writers block. But I'm back on track, and hopefully I'll be able to upload regularly now. I own absolutely nothing at all. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

"Thorin, I know you think I'd be useful going with you…but this is your quest," I started to say for the fifth time, finally allowing a pleading edge to come into my voice. I'd been arguing with him since the moment he woke me up this morning, sprouting words of me 'joining them' and being 'an incredible asset'. But I could not join them. I wished to stay in Lake Town for the time, until I had made a plan to get back to my time. That book of mine was fairly large, they're had to be something in there.

If not, I'd either have to beg Gandalf or an Elf or something, or just stay stuck here forever. Which wouldn't be completely bad, if Harry and Luna and the others were here as well. Luna would love it, the forests and the mountains and the creatures. I loved it already, and I wasn't nearly as quirky and natural as her.

"You do know we're one short?" Bilbo pointed out, glancing around the company with a slightly worried look. "Where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin growled, already in a foul mood from my refusal. He wasn't about to wait for a late dwarf to turn up before he left, when they were already on a very tight schedule. The Dwarves were already beginning to board the barge, each of them showing some sort of fondness and affection towards me before they left. It was doubtful we would ever see each other again, given there was a high chance on death up in that mountain and I was going to find a way to get home. We had saved each other's lives countless times since I showed up outside Mirkwood Forest, and we would still continue too if need be.

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall," Balin agreed, packing a few weapons onto the barge. "We can risk no more delays." Thorin nodded, watching by the side of the barge as his company clamoured on board. The majority of them were already boarded, and Kili was just about to join them when Thorin held out his arm, stopping Kili in his path.

"Not you," he said. "We must travel at speed, you will slow us down."

Kili smiled in confusion, thinking it was probably a jest_. Surely his uncle would not force him to stay behind_. "What are you talking about?" Kili asked, the smile beginning to fall away. "I'm coming with you."

"No, no," Thorin grunted, refusing to meet his nephew's gaze. He knew this was for the best. If Kili came he would be dead by the time the sun went down.

Kili glared in furry. "I'm going to be there when that door's opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin..."

Thorin tried to smile, as reassuringly as he could, and mumbled fondly, "Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed."

Kili, in complete devastation as Thorin turned to board the barge, stumbled backwards slightly. The other Dwarves were looking at him with sorrow, feeling it wrong that they could leave one of their own behind. It was bad enough for them that I was remaining, but at least I _chose _to stay. Kili had no say in the matter. 

"I'll stay with the lad," Oin declared, climbing from the barge once more. "My duty lies with the wounded." He joined Kili's side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kili refused to meet any of their gaze, especially not his brother. He could barely think of Fili continuing on the journey without him. But it seemed he didn't have to worry, given Fili glared at his uncle and growled,

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili," Kili sighed, not wishing for his brother to fight on his behalf.

Fili ignored him, shouting, "I will carry him if I must!"

Thorin looked at his oldest nephew and with no expression told him, "One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf… Not even my own kin."

Fili's jaw tensed in determination as he began climbing from the barge to his brother's side. As he pushed passed his uncle, Thorin grabbed his arm, growling as though it was an order, "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

Fili stared him down, and growled straight back, "I belong with my brother." He turned away from his uncle and moved straight to his brother's other side. Together he and Oin acted as his guards, the two of them with concern written all across their faces as they turned to Kili. I joined their sides, kneeling down by Kili with my wand held out. Already I was considering finding a few ingredients, wondering if I could brew up a batch of Murtlape essence. It wouldn't heal him, but hopefully it should work with the pain.

I didn't listen to a single word of the Master's farewell speech, but one thing that did draw my attention was the sight of Bofur, staring after the barge as it left with his face falling in disappointment. It didn't take long for him to turn around though, and spot Kili, Fili, Oin and I sitting there watching him, three of us with amusement and the other with pain.

"Did you miss the boat as well?" He asked, relief coming into his tone. It didn't last though. Kili groaned in pain and fell backwards, stumbling into Fili and me as he nearly passed out.

"Kili?" Fili gaped, shaking his brother in fear. "_Kili!_"

I stared at him, mind going blank. It was obvious he needed medical attention, but where in the town could we find that for him? There was only one place that would really take him in. Already I could tell that no one would be willing to take in a sick Dwarf. Except for the man that already had.

o.O

Bofur rapped loudly and urgently on the door to Bard's home, desperate for some help. With every second that passed, Kili grew worse and worse, paler and paler, until he looked close to death. Oin was tucked under the dwarves arm, propping him up on her shoulder with Fili on his other side. They were the only thing keeping him from collapsing once more. It was clear how in need he was of medicine, or at least rest.

Bard opened the door barely a moment after Bofur knocked, took one look at the five of them, and growled, "No. I'm done with Dwarves, go away!" He started to yank the doors closed, but Bofur stopped him, grabbing onto the trim and holding it from closing.

"No! No! No one will help us," Bofur shouted, begging with his eyes. He looked behind him for just a moment, drawing Bard's gaze to the sickly pale and swaying as though he were going to pass out.

"Kili's sick," Bofur continued. "He's very sick."

Bard turned his eyes to me, hesitated for a second, before nodding, and opening the door up wide for us.

**Okay, this chapter was terribly short but I just wanted to give you something. I promise I'll make up for it by making the next chapter really long. I own absolutely nothing at all, which you've all realised. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	9. Murtlap Essence

**Well I do realise that this is late…And I do realise that I'm not very good at keeping a schedule…I'd just like to point out that I'm sorry and you can stop throwing rotten fruit at me now. But at lease this chapter should be extra good, and it depending on how I handle this it might just be the last chapter before the sequel. I'm not sure if I should make the last two movies of the Hobbit franchise just one story or if I should split it into two as usual. I think I might do that, because at least then the next story will be so much better. So yeah. This is the last chapter! Stay tuned for the sequel, and hopefully this last chapter has a moment between Amelia and Legolas. That would be nice wouldn't it? Anyway, I own nothing but Amelia, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

The realisation that my book, which was said to contain every spell and potion in its pages, didn't have a cure for Kili's wound was incredibly infuriating and nauseatingly worrisome. It was the last hope any of us had, the thought that maybe, just maybe, there was some type of magic I could do to heal his wounds. But there was nothing, not a single spell or potion that could heal the kind of poison in his veins. The only thing I could do for him was cast a simple few spells to mildly relax his pain. But nothing with the strength to heal him.

And so I moved on to one of the only things I was good at. Brewing potions. And for a moment luck seemed to be on my side, given Bard already had all of the ingredients in his house. Fire seed, Graphorn Horn, Billywig Stings and Chizpurfle Carapaces, all used in the Antidote for Uncommon Poisons. I knew without a doubt that this wouldn't save his life. But it might just buy him more time. But it was whilst I was brewing this together, a conjured cauldron over a conjured fire, that a sudden realisation hit me. As I had searched for the ingredients, I had seen something else. Something that would relieve Kili of hopefully all pain.

Murtlape tentacles. And when strained and pickled for a few moments, with the help of some magic, would make a powerful pain-killer for all types of cuts and abrasions. Even the ones that had been infected with poison.

The Antidote for Uncommon Poisons finished and ready, I moved on to the Murtlape tentacles, dropping them into the cauldron over a low heat with a few splashes of rock salt and a few sprigs of the Moly Plant, eaten to counteract enchantments. Flicking the tip of my wand at the potion, I muttered, _"Ocius Velox,_" a quickening charm, and watched as the effects of the potion speed up dramatically.

Meanwhile, the Dwarves and Bard were worrying themselves over herbs, not giving my actions any attention at all. They were completely focused on Kili and getting something that they could use straight away. Not something that would take time to brew and develop its healing strength.

"Can you not do something?" Bofur asked his Kin, standing worryingly over Kili without any clue of what to do. Oin was by his other side, a pale of water beside him which Fili was using to dampen his forehead.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," Oin told them briskly, feeling quite helpless. It was him that dealt with wounds and injuries, healed sickness and cured fever. And yet he had nothing to aid him.

Bard was hurriedly searching through the rest of his supplies, muttering, "We have nightshade, feverfew..." but none of those would have any effect on his fever.

"They're no use to me," Oin said. "Do you have any Kingsfoil?" No, there was none. I had checked the moment I had entered Bard's house. I didn't expect him to anyway, it was a weed, something he would not think twice about getting rid of.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs," Bard stopped, turning to Oin and the others with exhaustion on his face.

"Pigs?" Bofur asked himself, getting an idea. "Weed? Right." He turned to the pain riddled Kili, ordered, "Don't move," and left.

But I turned away from that. The Murtlape tentacles had nearly finished straining, and the essence produced from the tentacles would be perfect on Kili's wound. That is, if the magic worked the same here as it did in the Wizarding World. If not, then there wasn't much else I could do. So with anxious hope settling in my chest, I poured a small dose out of the cauldron into a bowl, and brought it over to Kili with haste, making sure not a single drop was wasted. And at Kili's side, I leant down by his leg, and ignored the questions from Oin, Bard and Fili as I poured the potion over Kili's wound. Anxious now, I watched his face, and breathed my own sigh of relief as his face relaxed.

"What did you do to him?" Fili asked, leaning down by his brother's other side.

"It's Murtlape Essence," I told him. "It comes from my world. It soothes and heals all cuts and abrasions. It won't heal this but it should take away the pain for a little while." Fili nodded, too relieved to show any outward signs of gratitude, and turned back to his brother. But there was more I could to help him. The antidote was finished, and would hopefully give Kili a bit more strength to keep fighting. I moved from Kili's side to take the Antidote from the other cauldron, and separated it into separate vials, working as fast as I could. There was enough for 11 of them, all of but one I stowed in the small bag I had been supplied to keep my book in.

The other I gave to Kili, gently holding his mouth open to pour the purple-blue liquid into his mouth. It had the consistency of honey, making it hard for him to swallow down, but with some difficulty he managed it down into his system, where the effects took hold instantly. Some colour returned to his face, but not much. Just enough for them to realise that his breath came in easier, and his eyes had lost a small bit of its cloud.

"Oh you brilliant lass," Oin cried, completely amazed by the potions I had brewed. "Where in Middle-Earth did you learn to do this?"

I smiled in relief and sat back on my heels, head pounding now with exhaustion. "Not in Middle-Earth," I told him, eyes watching Kili's face for a sign of anything that might go wrong. Not every reacted the same to the antidote potion. But it seemed his body accepted it without complain.

A relief for me, given now I could pull out my wand and conjure up some water for Kili. "Aguamenti," I muttered, my wand pointed at the wooden bucket Fili has been using to sooth Kili's temperature. But just as the water had settled, the earth shook, and Kili yelled in pain. Ripples spread across the water, and the house rumbled dangerously.

"Da?" Sigrid whispered in fear, staring fearfully at the roof as dirt and rubble fell.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain muttered in horror, drawing everyone's eyes towards the Mountain.

"You should leave us," Fili declared, leaving his brother for just a moment to look direly at Bard. "Take your children and get out of here."

"And go where?" Bard asked, helpless. "There is no-where to go."

Tilda moved forwards, sniffing to hold back tears, and whispered, "Are we going to die, Da?"

Bard turned to her, his eyes softening. "No, darling."

'The dragon, it's going to kill us," Tilda cried.

Bard hesitated…Then pulled down a long black metal arrow from the ceiling.

"Not if I kill it first."

**Well it's finished! And as it turns out there is another chapter for you guys. I'm trying to write in as much as I can into this story because I know that the other ones are going to be very long, at least 50,000 words. Or at least that's what I'm aiming for. I was also wondering if any of you would read a Thorin/OC story if I wrote one. I'm very tempted to write one, and I'm probably going to when I finish my Kili/OC story, and when I get more through this one. I've got to many stories to work on at the moment to start anymore and upload them, but I'm getting on to it. In eight weeks I've got the end of school holidays and I'll be spending that whole time writing for you guys because I have nothing better to do. My Kili story will be done by then of course, and so should a few of my others, so I'll have a lot more time to work on the stories that will take me longer to complete. It'll be good that I have no assignments to work on and stress over as well when the holidays come. But back to business. I own nothing at all except for Amelia, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	10. Avada Kedavra

**Welcome back! This next chapter was on time, I'm so excited! And this is the last chapter to this story! Don't worry there will be a sequel of course, so I hope you are looking forwards to that. I've just been through my first week of school, and I currently have seven left until the holidays, which I'm obviously looking forwards to because I get eight weeks off. This is Australian school by the way, so it'll be different if you are in America or Britain or something. I'm not quite sure how it works there, but still holidays are holidays no matter where you are. Anyway, I own nothing at all except for Amelia. Everything belongs to either J.R.R. Tolkien or J. . If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

All I could do was sit in silence, with nothing to do but fidget with my wand, as I waited for Bofur to return. Kili was okay for now, with the help of the Murtlap Essence and Antidote, but he was still dying. And the only thing that might have a possible chance of saving him was Kingsfoil.

"Da? Is that you, Da?" I heard Sigrid call from the balcony, thinking that the small noises made could possibly be her father. But soon she found out that it was not. In the worst way possible.

Orc's piled in through the windows, the door, the roof, every which way as they made their attack. Fili and the other Dwarves jumped forwards immediately, but they were weapon less. Forced to make due with frypans and metal plates, Fili and Oin fought them off as best they could, with occasional help from Bain, Sigrid and Tilda. I, on the other hand, was flicking my wand every which way towards the orcs, shrinking them down to the size of cockroaches or stunning them unconscious. Either way, they were rendered harmless, and soon killed by the Dwarves that either stepped on them, or finished them off in their unconscious state.

But the Dwarves and I together were no match for the Orcs, which kept pouring in through every entrance to the house. All we could do was stop them from getting to Kili and Bard's children. Our attempts wouldn't last much longer though. What we really needed now was a miracle.

And we got it. With another crash Legolas and Tauriel burst through the doorway, taking on the Orcs that remained. All of the ones that I was too scared to cast the killing curse on, either from fear that wouldn't work, or fear from killing another living thing. Despite the fact that they had killed so many themselves. I paused, wand held mid-air as I watched Legolas move gracefully around the Orcs, killing and driving off with complete precision. Only a few escaped, two or three at most, but we all knew there was more out there. More to be killed. And it seemed Legolas and Tauriel would take care of that.

"You killed them all," Bain whispered in awe, crawling out from beneath the table with his sisters. They were shaking slightly, fearfully, and mostly clutching on to each other. And yet they still stood tall and strong, united as a family. It was touching, but depressing. I had once had that, amongst my friends. The few people I would die and kill for. And who would do the same for me.

"There are others," Legolas responded, meeting everyone's eye but mine, which he avoided completely. "Tauriel, come." He moved towards the door, but Tauriel heisted. Kili was lying on the floor, moaning in pain, with Fili and Oin leaning over him.

"We're losing him!" Oin cried in anger, pleading with her to stay, to save his kin. And Tauriel looked tempted. She looked to Legolas, begging him to let her stay, to not make her leave with him to fight off the Orcs.

"Tauriel," Legolas said to her, but it was obvious what he was thinking. She could come or stay, but she would suffer the consequences of her choices. That much was obvious. And it seemed she chose to go with him, given she followed after him, out the door. I sighed. I had truly expected her to stay and help, and not just because it was obvious that she had feelings for Kili.

So that's why I was as equally unsurprised when Tauriel appeared in the doorway, hurrying now with a clutch of Kingsfoil in her hands.

"Legolas is gone?" I asked her, straightening up with eyes hardened and jaw tensed in her direction. Tauriel did not answer, but her silence was answer enough. I took one glance at her, gripped my wand tight, and dashed for the door, ignoring all the shouts from Oin, Fili and Bofur that came after me. I knew they were well looked after, and that they didn't need me now that Tauriel was there. The only thing I could do now was follow after Legolas and help him take down any Orcs that got in his way. Despite the fact that he could do this on his own.

I could see him ahead of me, arrows flying and daggers slashing as he took them down one by one, still managing to look graceful and at ease the whole time. I could never see myself copying those movements, with a sword or an axe or a bow and arrow. I was perfectly happy with my wand, which caused enough damage already without drawing blood. I could barely use the Killing Curse, or any of the Unforgivable curses, without an extreme guilt that wouldn't leave my mind for days.

A screech had me turning around in fear, just in time to see an Orc drop down in front of me on the bridge that I was passing over. I ducked as an axe swung towards my head, and jumped backwards as it pocked at my stomach. Pointing my wand at it, I cried, _"Confringo!" _And watched in mute horror as the Orc, screaming in pain now, burst into flames. It ran around, arms flailing for a little while, before plummeting into the water and extinguishing the fire. Yet still, the beast was dead.

Breathing heavily, I hesitated for a moment, regaining myself, before following once more after Legolas, around a corner, into a small, abandoned alley way. Well, not completely abandoned.

It was with horror that I saw Bolg with his hand wrapped tight around Legolas' throat, a grip that even he couldn't get out of, with an axe raised and ready to bring down with a killing swipe. Such horror that my wand hand rose, the wand itself pointed at the middle of Bolg's back, and I whispered with a fierce satisfaction.

"_Avada Kedavra." _

Bolg dropped to the ground, dead, his hold on Legolas slackening. The Elf stumbled back, shocked by the bright green light and the sudden death of the Orc, and turned, his eyes slightly dazed as he looked at me. I myself was simply standing there, shoulders slumped, wand held slackly in my hand. I couldn't see it, but later on Legolas would tell me that my eyes were completely blank, hollow, as though my life had departed.

But soon enough, it faded, leaving me enough feeling to sink to the ground and allow my wand to roll out of my hand away from me. I closed my eyes in exhaustion, yet I wasn't tired. My bones didn't ache and my mind didn't cloud with fatigue. I was simple finished with all that was going on this world. It was strange yet accurate to say that back in the Wizarding World, thinks had been so much simpler. There was one main enemy, two sides to choose from, and I had known what my side was from the beginning. But here, there were the Elves, the Dwarves, and the Humans to choose from. And I still knew next to nothing about them. In my world, It was clear, who the bad guys and who the good guys was. And I knew who I had to protect at all costs. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Neville and Luna. Those were the six people I would die for. The closest people I had to family.

But I was different now, to the person I had been with them. I had travelled far, and seen many things. I had been captured in a cell, and stuffed into a barrel with fish. I had met Dwarves, and Elves, and Orcs, and much more. And I had killed things. The truth was, I didn't feel like Amelia-Rose. I didn't feel like the innocent, gentle, sensitive girl that I used to be. I did not feel like her. And I did not want to be her.

"Amelia," Legolas muttered gently, leaning down by my side to hold my shoulders. "Are you hurt?" He asked in a worry. "Can you stand?"

"Do not…" I started to say, but my throat was thick with guilt. "Do not call me by that name…I am not her anymore. I must find a new name…"

Legolas flinched in slight surprise, but he wasn't shocked. He had known many an Elf to change their name, as they didn't think they were suited to it anymore. But he had never seen a human have such self-awareness, to know when a name was no longer the person. And he would help her, of course, if that was truly what she wanted.

"We shall, when this is over," Legolas murmured to her, his voice soft as he spoke. "But not now. We must return to the others." I nodded, a growing stillness settling inside me. However, the proximity of Legolas as he lifted me up and placed my wand in my hand set scorching trail through my body. This guilt would vanish, I knew that much, if Legolas was there to replace it.

"We must move quickly," Legolas said hastily, glancing around. There was still an Orc or two escaping, but they weren't worth his time. Right now, all he could really focus on was the fact that I refused to move in his arms. My legs would not lift or fall, as though heavy lead had been placed in my boots.

"Wait," I mumbled, a growing awareness settling inside of me. I turned to face Legolas, eyes looking into his with confusion. He was close, very close. So much in fact that easily I could lean up a few centimetres and kiss him quite easily. I would have liked to, and it seemed he had no objection to it. So I decided to move slightly, our lips growing closer and closer. His had just feather over mine when the Mountain shook with a loud crash and sent us stumbling apart. We turned to the mountain, and stared for just a moment in horror at the beast flying towards us.

The Dragon was coming. We were all as good as dead.

**AHHH IT'S OVER! THIS STORY IS FINISHED, AND IT'S TIME FOR THE SEQUEL! I PROMISED YOU THAT THIS NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ON TIME AND I WAS RIGHT! Now on a quieter matter, I hope you enjoyed this story. And I know it wasn't very long at all, but I promise the sequels will be much longer, at least 50,000 words long each. This one was only so small because I started writing it like halfway through the movie, so I didn't really get much of a chance to write a lot. Either way, I still hope you enjoyed, as I enjoyed writing it. And I also hope you are looking forward to more scenes between Legolas and Amelia, which are bound to happen in the next four sequels. Because I'm writing a sequel for the last Hobbit movie and the three Lord of The Rings movies. All of which Amelia is the main character of. So I hope you are looking forward that as well. I certainly am, but I'm not looking forward to the amount of time I have to spend on it. Because not only do I have this, but I have my other stories, and the book that I'm writing and hopefully plan to publish. I'm putting up a Facebook page for that as well when the time comes. I'll tell you what it's called then if you feel like reading it. But anyway…I own nothing at all except for Amelia, and all rights go to those that own this. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time!**


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I've noticed in the reviews for this story that you all have some really good comments and opinions on ways that I can make this story better and I have to say I completely agree. Since I finished this story I'd like to say that my writing style has developed and grown into a more mature and interesting way, and I'd like to display that in my stories. So, as you all guessed, I will be rewriting this story.

I'm not sure when i'll be able to post the newly updated version, but I'm definitely working on it. Also, please let me know if you think I should completely repost the story, or simply update the chapters. I'm not entirely sure, but I'm thinking of reposting it completely and just mentioning in the introduction that this is the rewritten version to the old copies. Tell me what you guys think.

I will, of course, be updating all relevant prequels and sequels.

Happy Reading, and thank you all!

See you next time...

P.S. I'm going to take down this version of the story as well as all the prequels/prequels when I upload the first chapter to the updated story. Thank you again, and love you all


End file.
